Eferion
by dreamsodreams
Summary: Ceci est un témoignage des ancien temps, aux 4eme Age du soleil, des vassaux et des rois, à l'aube ou les peuples Hommes se partagent les terres que les Elfes quittent.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous

Cette histoire a été écrit à deux têtes, non sans prises de tête sur le respect de l'oeuvre originelle et en même temps rendre accessible à tous et à toutes ce récit.

Certains personnages sont tirés de l'oeuvre de Tolkien, quand aux autres, comme il en avait la volonté, ils viennent de notre imaginaire.

Tout commentaire, positif ou négatif, sera le bienvenu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'Est. A l'éveil des Elfes, aux âges des Arbres de lumière, une communauté d'Elfes Originels, appelés Avamanyar, « Ceux qui ne sont pas des terres immortelles d'Aman », sujets du roi Nemwé, s'échappèrent vers les Terres de l'Est pour fuir le seigneur des ténèbres, le Vala Melkor. Les Avari, après un long voyage, s'installèrent en terre isolée.

Ils partagèrent plus tard au 1er âge du Soleil les terres de l'Est avec une des tribus des tout premiers Hommes, des Atani, venus du pays d'Hildorien. Durant plusieurs âges, les Avari et les Atani d'Hildorien, plus nombreux, se mélangèrent en un peuple et une race, avec plusieurs peuplades. Ils se ne nommèrent Efïrons.

Le peuple d'Eferion a pour langue commune l'Eftiri, langue dérivée du Valarin, enseignée par Eonwé, premier des Maiars et hérault et porte bannière du roi des Vala Manwé, et de l'Avarin. Elle est parlée uniquement par le peuple de l'Est et certains de leurs alliés. Mais il est fréquent que les Efïrons sachent parler d'autres langues des Terres de l'Ouest, telles que le Noir Parler, la langue des autres races Elfes dont le Sandarin, le Quenya, et le Khuzdul, langues de Nains.

Voilà tout ce que l'on sait de ces lointaines terres, qui a été rescrit dans les plus vieux manuscrits des royaumes de l'Ouest.

Ceci est un témoignage des ancien temps, aux 4eme Age du soleil, des vassaux et des rois, à l'aube ou les peuples Hommes se partagent les terres que les Elfes quittent. Au crépuscule de la paix, chèrement payée par des temps obscurs, ou l'union des peuples libres, les Hommes, les Elfes, les Nains et tout être insoumis au Noir Ennemi des Temps, se joignit au roi rôdeur pour se défaire de l'Unique, afin de vaincre L'œil-Forgeron en terre de l'Ouest.

Le peuple d'Eferion est mi-Elfe mi-Homme, ils sont un peu des deux et rien de cela tout autant, ils n'ont pas l'immortalité des aînés Elfes, bien que vivant trois fois plus longtemps que les hommes, ne possèdent pas leurs enchantements mais ont hérité de leurs dons et de leurs lumières, ne disposent pas de leurs magie mais se rapprochent bien souvent de leurs langages enchanteurs enseignés par Eonwé, et de leurs talents dans les arts auxquels ils se vouent. Ils sont fiers et parfois prompts à la faiblesse, maladifs mais aussi étincelants face aux très longs cycles de leur vie, ils ne sont pas des êtres divins mais leur force réside dans l'union et l'amour de leur communauté. Ils oublient peu mais sont prompts au pardon. C'est la lignée qui se rapproche le plus de la volonté du dieu unique, Eru, quand il a insufflé vie dans la 3ème partition de la création. Ils sont fragiles et éphémères, capables de grandes choses mais parfois coupables de grandes défaillances.

Ils tombent comme les Hommes, mais rayonnent comme les Elfes, ils sont des êtres lointains pour l'ouest et proches des terres de légendes séparées du monde. Leur apparence et semblable à celle des Atani, Hommes, mais leur aura est plus proche des Quendi, Elfes, ils sont tout autre, ils sont de sang mêlé.

Les Efïrons sont un peuple aux caractéristiques variées. Selon les régions ils diffèrent en apparence, en couleur et en comportement, bien qu'ayant la même culture. Le royaume est réglementé par vingt règles collectives qui définissent les grandes lois des provinces, et par cinq catégories sociales. Les notables et politiciens, l'armée, les scientifique et les artistes, les artisans et les marchands, les paysans et éleveurs. En omettant leurs souverains, qui sont en dehors de ces catégories. Leur système n'est pas pyramidal mais cyclique, ils partent d'une notion, que toute main nourrit toute bouche.

Ils ont une croyance commune sans dogme ni lieux de culte, qui a pour fondement que vie est créé et que par la vie la création doit être maintenue en toute chose et en tout être. Les Efïrons ont à cœur de propager la voie de la bienveillance pour tout ce qui pousse et qui s'anime. Ils portent leurs pensées et leurs vœux à Eru, ou Eriel en Eftiri, le père de toute chose. Leur savoir de l'Ailindor, (Ainulindaé) la naissance du monde, est plus complet que celui des Terre de l'Ouest. Ils connaissent les seigneurs qu'ils appellent Vala, progéniture directe du dieu Eriel, et leurs puissants serviteurs, les divins Maïar. Ils ont aussi connaissance de l'histoire du réveil des Quendi, les Elfes, des Atani, les Hommes, et des Kasari, les Nains. Les fondements de leur civilisation se résument en ces termes :

La paix sans pour autant qu'elle le soit à tout prix,

L'honneur sans en être aveuglé,

L'amour des choses simples dans le partage et l'effort,

La lutte si tel en est le sort.

Le respect de la vie et du temps,

Le savoir, pour ne point oublier.

Eferion a cinq grandes régions. Chaque province assure la pérennité, la justice et alimente les autres territoires du royaume de ses productions. A son Ouest se trouve Gênerhis, province artisanale aux grandes forêts de Bois-Iris. Aquillion, au Nord, contrée minière et militaire d'Eferion. Orion au Sud-est, ou les peuples vivent généralement de l'élevage et de la mer. Nemerion, à l'Est, est une région agricole où la capitale royale, Suhmir, est reconnue pour ses arts et ses sciences dans tout le royaume. Le pays est gouverné par des seigneurs, les Néta, hommes ou Nétaé, femmes, monarques de leurs régions, chefs par les droits du sang. Les Néta sont soumis à un serment d'allégeance au Roi de la 1ère Lignée, installé à Nemerion.

La cinquième région au sud-ouest, Khilam-Dum ou Ayaris, est un territoire commercial, allié mais indépendant, offert au 3ème Age au roi Nain des Pierre-Pieds, ou en Eftiri, Ayar-kasar. La 7ème maison des Nains est peu connue des peuples de la terre de l'Ouest. Les nains Pierre-Pieds, plus communément appelés les Ayarites, ont creusé, dans le massif du Coridane, qui ceinture tout le pays, Khilam-Dum, développée telle une ville souterraine. Elle se compose de grandes grottes faites de vastes salles, soutenues par de hauts piliers interminables gravés de récits nains, de demeures creusées à même la roche, de lits artificiels laissant s'écouler la rivière d'Ortinis, de milliers de meurtrières invisibles laissant traverser la lumière et désépaississant l'air souterrain. Les cavernes des nains ne sont point ces horribles trous de gobelins sombres et humides, elles sont accueillantes, pleines de vie et d'éclat, luxueuses et sophistiquées.

Être convié en ce royaume, signifie goûter à une hospitalité chaleureuse, et à une pitance abondante et nourrissante. Les grottes de Khilam-Dum ont pour particularité d'être le passage souterrain le plus facile pour accéder à Eferion ou le quitter, bien qu'il faille le laisser-passer des Nains. L'autre moyen est d'escalader le haut massif ou de le contourner par la mer. Une immense porte, aux grandes statues à l'effigie des deux premiers rois Pierre-Pieds est située à Ayaris, à l'entrée de la montagne. C'est un édifice en forme de grand arc, gravé dans la roche et retraçant l'histoire de la 7èm maison. Plus haut, on peut accéder, par de larges escaliers de pierre, au palais de Kadune, demeure du roi nain qui s'ouvre au ciel par de grandes ouvertures et s'enfonce en profondeur dans la montagne.

L'autre porte, invisible, se trouve à l'opposé, au royaume oriental, dans le désert torride de Nerjiiba. L'entrée est gardée scellée et nul étranger ne peut deviner son existence. Elle est taillée à même la pierre et ne peut être ouverte qu'au moyen de mots enchantés. Un bataillon de nains en protège le passage, de l'intérieur, armé et organisé pour repousser tout assaut ou menace ennemie.

Chaque région a un devoir de production et d'échange de richesses avec les autres contrées. Et chaque ville a une milice qui assure la sécurité des villes, villages et territoires environnants. Les Efïrons sont un peuple qui met au sommet de sa culture la paix, la connaissance et le respect de sa faune et de sa flore, et, s'ils ne sont pas pour autant une race ne vivant que par la paix, ils tendent à s'en approcher. Bien qu'aimant les grandes batailles et les hauts exploits de chevalerie, ils déplorent généralement les guerres et les massacres et réfléchissent à deux fois avant de les répandre.

Leurs domaines sont vastes et diversifiés par des climats différents, mais ils restent semblables à des terres pures, magnifiées par la richesse des verts paysages.

Ils ont de vaillants guerriers qui repoussèrent en des temps obscurs les Orcs, les peuples hostiles orientaux d'Harud, et les alliances ennemies. Mais en temps de grande crise ce sont des chevaliers rôdeurs qui assurent par des actions invisibles et silencieuses la sûreté du pays. On les appelle la Garde Blanche.

Les populations vivent majoritairement dans des villages aux bâtisses de pierre ivoirine ou dans des maisons de bois, cela varie selon les provinces. Chaque région possède un somptueux palais, dont l'architecture change selon les contrées.

Le palais de Gênerhis, appelé Sylderin, situé en bout de forêt, est un domaine en symbiose avec la faune et la flore de la forêt Bois-iris.

La forteresse d'Aquillion est bâtie sur le massif de Coridane. Construite en altitude par une superposition de plusieurs édifices, et entourée de grandes murailles de pierres Grise, elle se nomme Torjah. Cette forteresse protège le nord du royaume des Orcs du désert glacial de Garamaa, et des assaillants barbares susceptibles de passer par le massif ou les côtes du nord.

Orion, au sud-est, possède un château circulaire avec un toit en coupole édifié sur la presque île de Tol Orion, baptisée Silbaris. Quant au château voisin de Nemerion, Ozrin, il surpasse en taille et en beauté tous ceux des autres royaumes. Il se situe dans la ville fortifiée de Sumir, capitale d'Eferion. Se jetant sur la mer d'Abiram Sagar, il est vaste et lumineux.

Eferion prend la forme d'une demi-sphère parfaite, entourée du massif de Coridane, qui fait office de limite, faisant penser à un croissant de lune. A l'est se trouvent les Mers Immortelles appelées Abiram Sagar, et au sud-est une presque-île qui ferme les frontières de la contrée et achève le Coridane. Les Efïrons étendent leur territoire sur un mois de marche. A l'Ouest du pays, le climat est plutôt océanique et montagneux, vers le Centre, le climat est doux et tempéré. Au Nord, protégé par le massif du Désert Froid, le climat est continental. Quant à l'est, l'atmosphère se singularise par la douceur des étés chauds et ensoleillés, et par des hivers généralement doux et pluvieux. Le pays a un climat riche, ce qui lui permet, malgré son isolement, d'être autonome et de dépendre uniquement des ressources de ses régions, bien que des échanges commerciaux et diplomatiques avec les Nirasa, alliés orientaux, soient fréquents.

Ce récit parle de l'amour des siens mais aussi de la haine que l'on porte, de la nécessité de protéger son pays des ténèbres. Mais qui est le mal ? Il est en tout être et se nourrit de fantômes, du passé et de certitudes. Ceci est le témoignage d'une chute, celui du plus pur des peuples d'Arda, qui de par sa fragilité, sa lumière, et sa beauté, alimenta ses propres peurs, celui des hommes-Elfes mêlés par l'aube et la nuit, se laissant tromper par les doutes, les maux et les mensonges. Cette histoire raconte la naissance d'un ennemi à l'est quand un autre à l'ouest a décliné. Il parle d'êtres libres de volonté, nécessitant de ne point ignorer une ombre, de ne point écouter ses peurs, de ne pas oublier l'espoir, ni laisser l'obscurité envahir les cœurs. Il raconte la différence et l'indifférence, le poids des erreurs et la somme des courages, il écrit une liberté éphémère et la mémoire d'une guerre tragique, ou le bien et le mal dansent sur un fil. Il décrit les conséquences de la paix et en conte sa fragilité.


	2. Acte 1 Orion, le pèlerin bleu - Partie

Posté le 10 février.

Voici la première partie de l'acte 1. J'ai prévu de poster tous les dix jours, pour nous laisser les temps d'écrire la suite. Pour l'instant nous avons écrit deux parties de plus.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des review pour nous donner votre avis sur l'histoire !

* * *

Hornic Carmkael était fier de sa demeure, il s'émerveillait à voir le spectacle des gens de passage remplir sa taverne pour la nuit, il donnait le gîte et le couvert à toute personne pouvant payer ses services, veillait soigneusement à l'accueil de ses clients et aimait passer de table en table pour discuter et prendre nouvelle des contrées voisines. Sa petite affaire était plutôt florissante et réputée dans la bourgade, les voyageurs qui passaient dans la région prenant plaisir à s'y loger le temps d'une nuit ou plus.

Ce soir d'hiver était plutôt frais, il pleuvait à grandes gouttes et il y avait peu de passants dans le village en raison de l'heure tardive et du mauvais temps. Les maisons étaient allumées et les cheminées fumaient de feux éclairant et réchauffant les habitants de Lirsac.

Hornic se hâtait de diriger ses employés afin que tous ses clients puissent en bon temps avoir le meilleur service possible. Il était particulièrement vigilant envers les serveurs de manière à ce qu'aucune commande ne soit oubliée, ou qu'une attente trop longue ne puisse de ce fait irriter ses chers clients. Beaucoup d'agitation et d'allées et venues animaient sa demeure de façon conviviale.

Les gens riaient, buvaient et soupaient tout en écoutant les différents trouvères, contaient et chantaient l'ancien temps et les récits héroïques des illustres chevaliers de la Guerre Sans Visage.

Hornic s'installa à la table de Sharon, un milicien protecteur de la garde Netal de Tol-Orios, pour prendre nouvelle sur les nombreuses attaques à l'encontre de la famille Netal :

\- Monsieur Sharon, lui dit Hornic, savez-vous qui est le responsable de ces vagues de violence ?

\- Nous l'ignorons encore, trop peu d'indices sont laissés et les mercenaires préfèrent mourir plutôt que d'avouer, déplorât Sharon.

\- Mais pourquoi de si jeune cibles, attaquer les enfants de la régente, ils sont encore trop frêles pour peser dans quelconque décision !

\- Je l'ignore mon cher Hornic. La Nétaé a fait fermer les portes du château Silbaris, elles n'ont jamais été closes auparavant, nul ne peut entrer ou sortir sans l'autorisation du chef de la Garde blanche.

-La Garde blanche ! S'étonna-t-il, l'affaire est plus grave qu'on ne veut nous le déclarer, si des Gardiens blancs rodent dans notre royaume, le conflit est bien plus sérieux que des attaques isolées.

Sharon, prudent, dit : nul ne sait pourquoi on attaque ces enfants, et peu d'informations nous sont données, je ne suis qu'un chef d'unité, aucun des officiers de la milice ne semble vraiment en savoir plus. J'ai toutefois été très longtemps attaché à la garde personnel du jeune fils ainé, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a appuyé ma nomination comme chef de troupe. Nous avons fini par tisser des liens d'amitié, c'est un garçon brillant. Parfois il vient dans les quartiers miliciens pour nous saluer, il souhaite être près du peuple et aime venir se promener dans la ville du château. Ma troupe est de garde demain, j'en saurai peut-être plus.

\- Il est regrettable que tant d'étrangers aussi malveillants gagnent nos terres si facilement, moi qui apprécie tant les voyageurs, je ne voudrais point me méfier d'eux d'avantage!

\- Ne soyez pas prompt à trop faire confiance, tavernier, mais gardez-vous de trop craindre, votre officine en pâtirait, dit Sharon paisiblement. Notre peuple est peu habitué à être attaqué avec une violence d'une si grande ampleur, ces hommes veulent instaurer la terreur et la discorde, nous ne devons pas céder à la panique.

Ils continuèrent leur conversation et ne prêtèrent pas attention à l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Pourtant, le volume sonore de la salle s'était soudainement abaissé, à la vue de cet individu qui semblait arriver d'un harassant voyage. Il était couvert d'un manteau de bure bleu nuit, dont le capuchon recouvrait intégralement son visage, et équipé à son flanc d'une large besace en cuir noirci. Il tenait en main un long bâton de pèlerin en bouleau noir, dont le sommet était paré d'une sobre pierre ronde d'azurite, enserrée entre des racines. Étant de grande taille, bien qu'il paraisse pauvrement vêtu, l'homme attirait sur lui toute l'attention et les regards curieux de la pièce.

Après une minute qui sembla interminable, l'aubergiste le remarqua et interrompit son entretien.

« Entrez, entrez, mon bon monsieur ! Ne restez pas sur le seuil, bienvenue à l'auberge Azral, quelle piètre hôte je suis de laisser mon client à la porte ! Les discussions et les rires avaient repris de plus belle, l'intervention de l'aubergiste ayant dissipé les regards indiscrets, et la musique et les chants animaient à nouveau l'ambiance de la taverne.

Hornic dit d'une voix vive, vous souhaitez boire, souper, loger ou tout ceci en même temps ? Il nous reste encore quelques chambres et je peux vous servir, si vous le souhaitez, un bouillon de viande et de légumes que la mère Carmkael a plaisir à préparer en ces nuits de pluie.

L'homme lui répondit calmement d'un ton ferme,

\- Je souhaite être logé pour une nuit, et je prendrai bien de votre bouillon, merci. Je vois une table au fond dans l'arrière salle, elle m'ira très bien, faites établer ma monture, je la récupérerai demain dans la nuit. Je voudrais dîner rapidement, j'attends une visite, veuillez préparer une chambre avec deux couches séparées. Je ne désire pas être dérangé par des questions et encore moins par une quelconque compagnie, en dehors de celui qui se présentera à vous et demandera le seigneur Merniel. Je vous prierai de le faire venir à ma table et de lui servir ce qu'il demandera, prenez cette bourse et gardez le tout si vous pouvez respecter ces attentes, dit-il, tout en lui tendant un boursette pleine de pièces de khesa d'argent, qui couvraient quatre nuits de coucher et de manger.

Hornic, peu habitué à recevoir de telles exigences, répondit :

\- Celui qui paie est bien reçu dans ma maison, et vous me payez bien plus que je ne vous reçois. Je veillerai personnellement à votre tranquillité et à répondre à vos attentes du mieux possible.

\- Bien ! Répondit impassiblement l'homme au manteau.

Le tavernier accompagna son hôte vers la place qu'il avait exigé. Durant leur traversée de la salle, les clients se trouvant là suivirent du regard cet homme mystérieux qui n'avait pas pris la peine de se décoiffer de son capuchon gouttant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans l'arrière pièce au fond de l'auberge, ou les tables étaient inoccupées en raison de la distance entre elles et la grande cheminée se trouvant à l'opposé.

Hornic voulut allumer les lampes à huile, mais l'homme refusa, l'autorisant juste à allumer la bougie installée à sa table. L'arrivant se dévêtit de son manteau de bure et de sa besace, et s'installa silencieusement à sa place. La salle était à peine éclairée et l'homme peu visible. On distinguait très mal son visage et son apparence, mis à part le fait qu'il portait une longue tunique de même bleu que son manteau. Hornic s'empressa de servir l'eau et le pain, puis il communiqua la commande de l'homme au serveur.

\- Je reviendrais après votre souper pour vous indiquer votre chambre. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, Munri, le garçon de salle, ne sera pas loin mais veillera à ne pas vous ennuyer.

Après ces mots, Hornic retourna dans l'autre pièce vaquer à ses obligations d'hôte et laissa l'homme seul, comme il en avait eu l'ordre.

Quelques minutes après , Munri, le serveur, apporta une pleine soupière de bouillon qu'il déposa sans un mot à la table du voyageur, puis se retira avec signe de tête pour prendre congé.

Le nouvel arrivant commença à souper sans trop se préoccuper de l'atmosphère de la salle, il semblait accoutumé à l'obscurité ambiante.

Trois heures plus tard, la salle se vidait. Les trouvères et musiciens avaient terminé leurs tours de chant, les clients étant venus souper ou boire quittaient petit à petit la salle. Il ne restait que très peu de personnes, de petits groupes d'amis tout au plus buvaient leur dernier pichet de bière et discutaient plus calmement. Hornic saluait les derniers clients, dont Sharon, quand un homme à la capuche grise entra dans la salle et se présenta poliment à Hornic. Il demanda à s'entretenir avec le nouvel arrivant. L'hôtelier le guida à la table demandée et se retira immédiatement.

\- Vous retrouvez un pays qui vous est familier, vous étiez un jeune homme au service de l'aîné, vous voilà revenu chevalier, Durban Maahr, dit amicalement l'homme vêtu de bleu.

\- Je vous salue, Seigneur Merniel, le Tol Orion que j'ai laissé m'est bien moins familier qu'il n'aurait dû l'être, ce royaume était sûr autrefois, mercenaires et assassins sont-ils si nombreux sur ces terres qu'il ait fallu que vous interveniez si rapidement ?

\- Assoyez-vous et commandez à souper, vous arrivez d'un long voyage. Nous avons quelques heures encore pour nous entretenir sur la question, et je vous assure qu'elle est bien plus sérieuse que l'attaque de quelques hommes sans maîtres.

Le chevalier commanda sa pitance et mangea silencieusement sans tenir mot au pèlerin. Quand il eut fini, il s'adressa soudainement à lui :

\- Je viens du Nord, les attaques d'Orcs Gris de Garamaa se font plus fréquentes, mais le vieux Néta d'Aquillion ne semble pas se réjouir de notre venue pour autant. Il s'enferme dans son palais et se coupe de son peuple. Il est inquiétant qu'un régent sans descendance perde autant le sens du devoir.

\- Le vieux Néta, Kanishat Hunt, ne s'est jamais remis de la perte de ses 3 fils, mais je fais confiance en son général pour protéger la cité d'Aquillion, et je suis sûr que l'aide des gardiens blancs servira bien au front, Aquillion ne tombera pas. Dit solidement le Pellerin.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir convoqué, Merniel ? Demanda soudainement le chevalier.

\- J'ai convoqué les Gardiens Blancs car ce qui fut commandé par l'Ancien doit être effectué, nous allons à Silbaris et vous serez en charge d'une mission que je ne peux confier à un autre. La Nétaé d'Orion craint pour ses fils, en particulier le cadet, et elle a bien des raisons de craindre. Les étrangers qui attaquent n'en sont pas tous. Ils n'ont pas tué par intérêt mais par devoir. Il y a vingt ans, pendant la guerre sans visage, nous avons éteint un mal pour en éveiller un autre, aujourd'hui nous devons prendre grand soin de ne pas le propager, bien que j'ignore encore son essence.

\- Le mal est déjà bien propagé, seigneur, les femmes d'Eferion, mères, sœurs et filles ne comprennent toujours pas quelle était la nécessité de cette guerre, et pourquoi aussi peu d'hommes en sont revenus. Quant à ceux qui ont survécu, vu leurs troubles, il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'ils ne reviennent pas. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont aujourd'hui des marginaux, et certains sont nocifs, ou sont enfermés dans les prisons de l'île.

\- Cette guerre était une obligation, dit le seigneur Merniel. Même si elle concerna principalement l'ouest, ce royaume serait tombé si nous n'avions pas stoppé la majorité des orientaux Harud, d'Haradrim. Le feu se propage et brûle tout ce qui pousse. Et bien que peu d'Efiron connaissent vraiment la portée de la guerre contre le noir forgeron, nous avons fait ce qui devait être fait. Malheureusement, tout acte est suivi de conséquences et nous le payons maintenant.

\- Pourquoi vise-t-on cette terre plus particulièrement, pourquoi Tol Orion ? Demanda le chevalier.

-L'ennemi est sans nom mais il a des hommes qui se réunissent autour de lui pour gangrener cette régions, les assassinats de hauts dignitaires ou les razzias dans les villages se font plus fréquents. Le premier des miens, que vous appeliez L'Ancien, en est la cause. On vise sa descendance, et, bien que j'ignore précisément pourquoi, quelques temps avant sa mort, l'ancien me convoqua et me confia une lourde tâche, celle d'enlever un enfant à sa mère.

\- J'ai envoyé des gardiens de l'ordre dans les quatre autres royaumes comme vous me l'aviez demandé, ils enquêteront sur ces assassins, nous cherchons au moins un nom.

\- Vous avoir nommé à la Table était une bonne chose, mais je compte surtout sur vous pour protéger Silbaris, aucun mal ne doit être fait à la femme de l'Ancien ni à son fils aîné, quant au cadet je m'en chargerai.

\- Je me sens plus utile sur le terrain. Bien que je sois soumis à moins de protocole que les autres membres, mon plaisir de siéger à la Table est mesuré.

\- Et c'est pour cela que j'ai appuyé votre nomination, votre expérience du terrain hostile et des terres avoisinantes est primordiale pour prévenir et opérer plus efficacement contre ces ombres qui s'approchent de ce royaume, vous agissez sans intérêt et cela prime, dit Merniel.

\- La Nétaé a convoqué un conseil demain après-midi, je doute qu'elle apprécie votre venue.

\- Qu'elle doute est une chose que je mesure, mais la nécessite de nous inviter à cette réunion est grande, la garde blanche est la bienvenue à ses yeux, quant à moi, je dois accomplir un devoir pour lequel j'ai été soumis par une autorité plus grande que ma volonté propre, bien que cela ne me plaise guère.

\- L'enfant ? Demanda Durban Maahr

\- Oui, l'enfant. L'ancien avait prédit tout cela, je me suis tu trop longtemps, à tel point que ce royaume est fragilisé par tant d'attaques.

\- Vous n'avez jamais été le bienvenu aux yeux de la Nétaé, elle ne consentira point à vous écouter.

\- Elle le devra pourtant. Répondit Merniel instantanément

Les deux hommes restèrent à discuter pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Ils échangèrent sur leurs voyages et sur les changements qu'avait subi Eferion durant les 10 années qui les avaient séparé, ils discutèrent de cette guerre qui avait décimé tant d'hommes et des dommages ayant assombri les beaux jours des gens de l'Est.

Le peuple d'Eferion était divisé sur la nécessite de cette guerre qui avait sévi en pays occidental, ou tant de fils et de pères avaient quitté leur famille pour suivre l'Ancien, Nétaé de Tol Orion.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de morts et si peu de retours. On savait les peuples orientaux d'Harud enclins à attaquer l'ouest, mais beaucoup d'Efiron ne se sentaient pas concernés et craignaient d'intervenir, par peur de représailles. Ils se sentaient démunis face à la puissance de leur voisin du sud.

Beaucoup de colère et de questions avaient été soulevées, le peuple ne mesurant pas les bienfaits de cette paix durement acquise, et ne déplorant que les pertes et les hommes revenus anéantis par le massacre de la guerre sans visage.

Après avoir bu quelques chopes de bière, le voyageur appela le garçon de salle, qui accompagna les deux hommes dans leur chambre. Ils devaient quitter Lirsac à l'aube pour rejoindre le palais de Silbaris. L'auberge s'était entièrement vidée et le vieux tavernier s'apprêtait à fermer sa maison pour le reste de la nuit.


	3. Acte 1 Orion, le pèlerin bleu -Partie 2

Publié le 21/02/16

Bonjour / bonsoir, voici la seconde partie de l'acte 1.

Je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçue de voir que l'histoire est lue, grâce aux statistiques du site, mais de ne pas avoir de retours. C'est important pour moi d'avoir des avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou pas, pour progresser dans l'écriture. Sinon il n'y a pas vraiment d'intérêt à partager.

Prenez le temps, bien à vous.

* * *

La citadelle, située sur la presqu'île de Tol-Orion, au sud d'Orion, était renommée dans toute la contrée pour sa magnificence.

Silbaris se trouvait sur une haute butte, composée de cinq murailles montant en demi-cercles et se terminant en une falaise abrupte, au sommet de laquelle se trouvait le Palais royal.

Dans le premier demi-cercle se tenait le village bourgeois de Porban, un assemblage de ruelles tortueuses aux hautes maisons de pierres blanches agrémenté de petits jardins aux fontaines jaillissantes ou courraient les enfants les jours de beau temps.

Dans la seconde muraille se trouvait le camp militaire, dont les austères bâtiments épousaient parfaitement la forme de la colline. On pouvait y voir patrouiller les soldats jour et nuit, le long du chemin de ronde. Cette caserne était le quartier général de la garde Nétale du royaume de Tol Orion.

A l'intérieur du troisième demi-cercle, Vuhora, se tenaient de hautes demeures opulentes, où logeaient les dignitaires et personnalités de la cour, visibles depuis le village. On y voyait aussi des bâtiments administratifs et de nombreux lieux de rencontre et de divertissement. Un marché se formait tous les matins sur la grande place centrale, réunissant les paysans et artisans des villages de la campagne alentour. Ce quartier était considéré comme l'épicentre culturel de Tol Orion, son université et sa grande bibliothèque étant cités en exemple dans tout le pays, ce qui contribuait à sa renommée.

Derrière le quatrième mur, le jardin du palais comprenait une diversité de fleurs tout aussi nombreuses que la pluralité de leurs parfums, et permettait de faire de longues flâneries en ayant la sensation d'être coupé du monde. La partie centrale était occupée par de larges allées pavées de pierres blanches, au long desquelles des végétaux de toutes sortes et couleurs formant des motifs géométriques côtoyaient des bancs de pierre polis par le temps. Aux extrémités de ce jardin, qui se dirigeaient vers la falaise, la nature devenait plus sauvage, les allées se transformant en étroits sentiers, et les arbustes devenant de grands arbres à l'ombre desquels il était agréable de se promener durant les périodes de grande chaleur.

Au sommet de la citadelle, le château royal de Silbaris, visible à des dizaines de lieues à la ronde, surplombait la cité. Il était formé d'un bâtiment carré en pierres roses et blanches, couvert d'une immense coupole ivoire, et entouré de trois édifices de plus petite dimension.

Ethaniel courait de toute la force de ses courtes jambes. Il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à sa nourrice ce jour-là, et était bien décidé à la semer. Il dévala les marches du palais et se précipita vers l'entrée du jardin royal. Il y était presque, exulta-t-il. Au moment où il allait l'atteindre, il sentit soudain son corps être soulevé de terre. Il poussa un cri et tourna vivement la tête, se retrouvant nez à nez avec la barbe fournie d'un des gardes du palais. Il se débâtit du mieux qu'il put, mais n'arriva pas à se dégager avant l'arrivée de sa nourrice, essoufflée. Il baissa alors les yeux, contrit.

\- Petit démon, vous n'écouterez donc jamais ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je voulais juste aller dans les jardins, cela fait des jours que je ne suis pas sorti du château, dit-il d'une petite voix plaintive.

\- Vous ne pouvez ignorer consignes et ordres, apprenez la réflexion. Le sermonna la nourrice. Votre agitation vous perdra. Ignorez-vous que l'état d'urgence pèse sur ce royaume dans le simple but de protéger un galopin qui n'écoute ni sa mère ni personne ?

\- Eh bien oui je l'ignore nourrice ! Rétorqua l'enfant de 10 ans d'un ton espiègle. A vous écouter tous, je devrai vivre dans ma chambre sans y voir lumière.

\- Sarcasme, sarcasme, en vous il n'y a que sarcasme. Et bien sachez, petit insolent, que vous causez du souci à votre mère qui est affairée à garantir votre protection et celle de ce domaine.

\- Ecoutez votre nourrice, petit prince, dit affectueusement le garde qui le maintenait. Vous aurez tout loisir de disposer du monde quand votre sécurité sera assurée, dit-il d'une voix bienveillante.

\- Eh bien moi je vous ferrait rosser quand je serai Néta si vous ne me lâchez pas. Dit Ethaniel, menaçant le garde.

\- Il suffit mon frère !

De ces mêmes marches apparut un jeune homme svelte à l'allure digne et au pas silencieux. Vaeron avait les traits fins et la peau laiteuse. Ses yeux étaient verts, ses cheveux mi-longs et bouclés, de couleur de feu, à la base rouge ombrée se dégradant vers le roux aux pointes. Il était vêtu d'une tunique à galons de soie bleue fumée assortie à son pantalon, recouvrant une chemise en coton blanc, et chaussé de bottines en cuir brun.

\- Il est vrai que tu donnes beaucoup de fil à retordre à notre nourrisse, jeune frère, mais il est vrai aussi que la lumière de nos jardins te fera grand bien. Il calmera j'en suis sûr ta hâte, et, si tu le veux bien, plutôt que de rosser notre garde, il nous accompagnera dans notre promenade. Ainsi, notre nourrisse sera rassurée et notre garde gardera. Qu'en dis-tu ? proposa Vaeron à Ethaniel en semblant aussi interroger le garde Netal et la nourrisse.

\- Je suis d'accord, mon frère, dit Ethaniel.

\- Si personne n'y voit d'opposition, alors nous avons un accord, dit Vaeron en regardant la nourrice avec un léger sourire cherchant à acheter son approbation.

\- Votre frère est attendu par son précepteur, mais, de toute évidence, son éducation ne l'intéresse guère plus que sa somation à ne pas s'exposer au danger. Soit, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête et ne semble donner de considération qu'à votre personne. Profitez donc de votre promenade pour lui parler de l'Ailindor. Sur ces mots, la nourrice se retira avec agacement d'un pas décidé.

Vaeron se tourna vers Ethaniel et lui demanda dans quelle partie du jardin il voulait aller. Le garçon lui répondit qu'il préférait se rendre dans la partie la plus reculée du jardin, plus ombragée.

Ils se mirent en marche, suivis à courte distance du garde, qui peinait à suivre la course désordonnée de l'enfant.

Chemin faisant, l'ainé, suivant les conseils de la nourrisse, conta la naissance du monde à son cadet.

\- Laisse-moi te raconter comment notre monde est né. L'Unique, le créateur, invita ses innombrables enfants à chanter le monde qu'il avait imaginé, pour le remplir de leurs visions harmonieuses. Son fils le plus puissant, Melkiel, chantait lui en dissonance. Ainsi, les ténèbres et le mal sont nés de sa volonté, contre la lumière et la perfection. Quand le chant fut terminé, le monde était créé.

Quatorze de ses enfants, dont les huit plus puissants, le quittèrent et rejoignirent le monde pour l'achever, accompagnés de leurs serviteurs, les Maiars. Melkiel fut le quinzième et dernier Vala à rejoindre le monde. Les quatorze Valar créèrent, entre autres choses, la terre, le ciel, la mer et la lumière. Melkiel les souilla. Toute chose créée à la perfection par les quatorze fut détournée en mal par Melkiel.

Maniel, son frère cadet, fut nommé roi par les autres Vala, qui ne voulaient pas de Melkiel comme chef. La discorde entre les deux frères ne fit que croitre jusqu'au jour ou Melkiel, orgueilleux, décida de vouer son existence à détruire tout ce qui prenait vie et à donner vie à tout ce qui provoquait le trépas.

L'unique éveilla les elfes, immortels, les hommes, éphémères, et les nains tenaces de vie. Melkiel, avec l'aide de certains de ses serviteurs, corrompit bon nombre de ces êtres. Des guerres furent provoquées, des abominations prirent vie, des malédictions changèrent le monde que les Valar avaient créé dans l'harmonie. Les Valar combattirent Melkiel mais Arda, la terre, avait subi trop de dommages.

Melkiel fut chassé du monde, les Valar décidèrent de fermer Aman, leur pays, et de ne plus intervenir directement dans les conflits qui liaient les êtres créés par l'unique aux êtres corrompus de Melkiel. Mais, certains de ces êtres corrompus créant de grandes discordes dans le monde, des protecteurs furent envoyés sur terre pour aider les être libres de l'influence de Melkiel.

\- Pourquoi les elfes, hommes et nains ne pouvaient-ils pas se protéger eux même ?

\- L'Unique leur a aussi confié cette mission. Il voulait que ceux-ci puissent à terme être libres de l'influence des Valar et des Maiar.

Le petit groupe était arrivé à l'orée de la forêt. Ils se dirigèrent vers la partie la plus proche de la falaise, ou l'on pouvait voir la mer, en contrebas, se briser vague après vague contre les rochers de Silbaris.

Ethaniel, heureux de se trouver là, avait laissé choir sa lourde veste brodée, et cherchait à grimper sur le tronc d'un arbre à moitié écroulé, tandis que le garde, quelques pas plus loin, discutait à mi-voix avec Vaeron tout en gardant un œil sur lui.

Il était inquiet à propos de la menace planant sur le royaume.

Quand il entendit des branches craquer, il serra brusquement sa lance dans son poing et fit un pas en avant, se plaçant devant les deux frères, aux aguets.

Il se détendit seulement en apercevant un chevalier de la garde blanche se rapprochant à pas rapides entre les troncs moussus. Celui-ci s'adressa à Vaeron, d'un ton déférent.

\- La reine m'envoie vous chercher, vous êtes attendu pour le conseil, qui se tiendra dans l'aile Est du palais.

\- Si tôt ? Il ne devait pas commencer avant plusieurs heures ! S'étonna Vaeron

\- Tous les dignitaires et représentants convoqués par la reine étant déjà sur les lieux, le conseil a été avancé. La reine ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps avant de prendre une décision. Expliqua le chevalier.

Vaeron se tourna vers le garde, resté en retrait près d'Ethaniel, et lui ordonna de rentrer au palais sous peu, pour confier son frère au professeur de lettres.

Puis il suivi le gardien jusqu'à la sortie du bois, et, marchant vers le palais, l'interrogea :

\- Quelle est la vraie raison de ce conseil hâtif ? Ma mère mesure toujours ses décisions.

Le gardien regarda autour de lui, prudent, puis lui souffla :

\- La reine a pris connaissance de nouvelles informations ce matin. Il se murmure en ville que le seigneur Merniel, l'ancien conseiller de votre père, est de retour dans la région. Elle craint qu'il ne vienne perturber le conseil, et a donc jugé plus sûr qu'il se tienne ce matin.

\- Je comprends ses inquiétudes, mais peut être pourrait-il nous apporter une aide précieuse. Raisonna-t-il.

Levant la tête, il aperçut soudain un groupe de personnes à l'allure protocolaire qui, sortant du jardin, s'apprêtaient à gravir les marches du palais. Reconnaissant les dignitaires tant attendus, il se redressa, prit son air le plus digne, et pressa le pas pour se porter à leur rencontre.

Ces émissaires, rangés par deux les uns derrière les autres, étaient de hauts dirigeants des régions voisines du royaume, chacun d'eux représentant ce jour-là son territoire. Ils marchaient d'un pas léger, mêlant plusieurs discussions qui semblaient chaleureuses et amicales. Ils avaient tous passé la nuit à Vuhora, dans les luxueuses propriétés mises à disposition pour les Ambassadeurs.

Le prince Nain Miirin Pierre pieds, Fils de Drahin, roi d'Ayaris, accompagné de son cousin Grindhal, menait le cortège. Au second rang, le tribun de Nemerion, Galem Ir, représentait le roi et la capitale. À ses côtés se tenait son frère, Jadem Ir, fils ainé du néta Harzem Ir, régent de Gênerhis. Venait ensuite Daril Sol, chef du conseil de l'Ordre des Gardiens Blancs, et avec lui un homme sombrement vêtu qui semblait ne connaitre aucun des dignitaires l'entourant. Il était le représentant d'Aquillion.

Ces hommes étaient escortés par une troupe de huit chevaliers de la garde blanche, qui fermaient la file. Le 1er conseiller de la Netaé, Sharin, se tenait au sommet des marches pour les accueillir. Courbé par le poids des ans, il était l'ami et le plus précieux allié de la régente.

Vaeron rejoignit avec empressement le cortège qui se dirigeait vers l'aile droite du royaume, dans la salle qui était destinée à recevoir le Conseil Restreint. Cette pièce du château était sobrement mais adroitement décorée. Les cloisons et les plafonds étaient recouverts de lambris de bois et le sol de marbre gris poli. Une tapisserie élancée recouvrait un mur, elle représentait la longue vie et les exploits de L'Ancien, feu époux de la Nétae. De grandes fenêtres vitrées donnaient vue sur les hauts arbres du jardin et la lumière jaillissante rayonnait dans toute la pièce.

Au centre de la salle se trouvait une longue table en fer forgé, incrustée d'une dalle de marbre rose veinée, et soutenue par des lions dressés en bois. Des sièges à tenaille entouraient la table, et les convives, encouragés par le vieux conseiller, s'y installèrent. La Netaé n'allait pas tarder à les rejoindre selon lui.

Vaeron salua longuement et chaudement chaque convive. Mis à part l'émissaire d'Aquillion, il les connaissait tous, même s'il n'était qu'un jeune garçon la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus. Il s'installa à son tour autour de la table, tout en échangeant des mots de courtoisie avec chacun des invités.

\- Messieurs, la Netaé Nessari Ahn, régente d'Orion, princesse des peuples Efiron ! Annonça un garde qui ouvrit une porte de bois dérobée au fond de la salle. A ces mots ils se levèrent pour accueillir la Netaé.

Deux dames de la cour, vêtues de robes violâtres satinées de bande argentées, faisaient cortège à une femme de grande taille, au visage net et à la chevelure d'or. Elle avait le regard réfléchi et captivant, et était d'une beauté sans âge et d'une allure aérienne. Les personnes présentes dans la salle ne pouvaient éviter d'admirer son entrée. Elle marchait d'un pas ferme et décidé. À chaque pas qu'elle faisait, sa robe soyeuse dessinait les traits harmonieux de son corps. Elle était d'une élégance parfaite.

\- Mes chers amis, merci d'être là. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la table.

Elle se présenta tout d'abord au convive le plus proche de son fauteuil, le prince Miirin. Elle lui prit délicatement les deux mains, tel un ami de longue date.

\- Mon ami, votre présence m'honore, mon mari aurait été rassuré de vous savoir près de moi en ces temps sombres, comment se porte votre mère ? Le noble peuple Ayar sera toujours le bienvenu à Orion. Remerciez votre père voulez-vous, de nous fournir du minerai malgré nos routes devenues moins sûres depuis quelques temps.

\- Chère amie, c'est par l'honneur que tous les nains Pierre pieds vous soumettent l'amitié que notre peuple a pour le vôtre, et c'est aussi par l'honneur que mon père, de par ma présence, répond à son devoir d'allégeance . Nous continuerons à vous fournir les moyens et si nécessaire nos hommes. Quand à ma mère, elle n'a jamais été aussi inquiète pour vous. Elle vous salue et vous prie de veiller à votre sécurité et à celle de vos enfants. Dit obligeamment le prince Miirin.

\- Je vous remercie profondément, cher prince.

La Nétae s'avança jusqu'au prochain invité et salua aussi chaudement le cousin du prince nain. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Jadem Ir

\- Jadem, fils de Harzem, votre famille a toujours été fidèle à mon père, je vous suis grée de votre présence. L'amitié que notre famille a pour la vôtre, perdurera, j'en suis sûre, pour des années, votre soutien a toujours été fidèle, nous ne l'oublierons jamais.

\- Vos paroles, douces et précieuses, sont en harmonie avec votre beauté, elles vous honorent. Nous n'oublions point nos alliés, vous avez les soutiens de mon père et de son domaine. Dit Jadem en la saluant d'un hochement de tête.

D'un sourire la Netaé remercia le dauphin du royaume de Gênerhis, et, se présentant avec plus de hâte devant le frère cadet :

\- Je vois que mon jeune frère a pris soin d'envoyer un représentant de qualité pour mon assistance, mais le roi se résoudra-il un jour à quitter son royaume pour saluer ses neveux ? Demanda Nessari en regardant droit dans les yeux Galem le tribun.

\- Votre roi, princesse, regrette de ne pas pouvoir serrer sa sœur dans ses bras, hélas, son rang implique qu'il doive en ces temps sombres prendre des dispositions pour tout le royaume. Et sachez que par ses ordres il met en œuvre votre sécurité. Vous êtes inestimable à ses yeux.

\- Vos paroles, chers tribun, me touchent. Répondez-moi je vous prie, ceci sont vos mots ou ses actes, j'ai toujours tendance à confondre la beauté de votre verve à la véracité des intentions de mon frère.

\- Disons que la véracité d'un monarque est absolue, et je suis sûr qu'il met en œuvre par ses actes mes mots, ou le contraire.

\- Nos jeux verbaux me manquent, cher Galem Ir, chaque jour vous prônez les maux du peuple pour en saisir les vives émotions. Soyez assuré que vous me convainquez, je m'incline face à la beauté de votre langue.

\- Ce n'est pas ma langue mais mes yeux qui sont en manque de votre beauté.

\- Pourtant votre langue bouge toujours cher Galem. Dit-elle en regardant longuement et silencieusement Galem Ir.

\- Banalité ! à ces mots Galem serra dans ses bras Nessari comme deux amis d'enfance qui se retrouvaient sans jamais ne s'être vraiment quittés.

De larges sourires les avaient réunis, comme deux enfants qui avaient grandi au sein de la même maison, évolué dans les mêmes jardins et appris des mêmes livres. Ils s'aimaient comme une habitude, leur amitié était vive, partagée, et lointaine.

Nessari salua le reste de ses convives avec moins de familiarité. Elle en demeura cependant très cordiale.

Quand elle eut fini de les remercier, elle prit place en bout de table et pria les dignitaires de s'assoir. Son regard était plus dur, plus sérieux, elle s'apprêtait à aborder un sujet qui lui pesait depuis plusieurs semaines. Sharin, le 1er conseiller de la Nétae, s'installa à l'autre bout de la table.

\- Je vous remercie de nouveau pour votre sollicitude, dit Nessari. J'aurais aimé vous réunir en des conditions plus gaies, hélas. Aujourd'hui, notre pays fait face à une crise auquelle je ne saurai répondre seule et sur laquelle nous devons porter toute notre attention. Nous faisons face à des attaques qui hier visaient notre peuple, et qui aujourd'hui ciblent aussi mes enfants. Des criminels auxquels nous n'avions jamais eu à faire face terrorisent sur nos routes.  
Les miliciens d'Eferion ignorent qui est le commanditaire de cette vague de violence. L'ordre des gardiens blanc sillonne le pays et les voisinages à la recherche d'éléments. Ces assassins bien entrainés ne dévoilent pas leurs motivations et tuent sans aucune revendication.  
Nous pensions à des bandits ou des hors la loi qui seraient isolés mais ils sont bien trop préparés et organisés pour cela. Ils ont tué 15 hommes de ma garde en essayant d'atteindre le château mais n'ont jamais passé Vuhora. Ils sont de plus en plus imprévisibles et plus efficaces encore. La garde blanche vient de prendre le relai mais cette situation ne peut durer éternellement. Je sollicite vos avis et vos idées pour nous aider à sortir de cette crise.

A ces mots Nessari se tut et sembla encore plus préoccupée qu'avant de prendre la parole. Son regard inquiet se tourna vers son ainé Vaeron.

\- Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que vos enfants sont la cible réelle de ces offensives ? Ils peuvent viser n'importe quelle personne de votre cour, peut-être vous, madame. Dit l'homme sombrement vêtu.

\- Nous avons eu un seul de ces assassins vivant, qui a déclaré, je cite, « la lignée royale s'éteindra par ses racines, la souffrance sera un dû, au peuple et à chaque dirigeant de ce royaume. Chaque Efiron payera ses fautes et vous, dirigeants, vous regarderez». La seule lignée royale émane de la princesse Nessari, sœur du roi. Le roi n'ayant aucun héritier, la thèse se conforte, dit Daril Sol, chef de l'ordre des gardiens blancs.

\- Il me semble que nous ne vous connaissons pas, monsieur, demanda Galem à l'homme qui représentait Aquillion. Le vieux Néta vous envoie, mais dissimule votre nom et votre fonction auprès de lui. A qui avons-nous le plaisir de nous adresser, ami ? Auriez-vous des conseils à nous apporter ?

\- Je me nomme Themos, je suis le valet du Néta Kanishat Hunt, que vous appelez familièrement le vieux Néta, je le représente et je suis sa voix.

\- Themos ! dit Galem, étonné, un valet ? L'humour du vieux roi ne décroit pas malgré son âge avancé.

\- Excuser l'étonnement de mon frère, dit Jadem en dévisageant Galem, il n'a pas l'habitude de voir le peuple, même s'il a la fonction de parler en son nom. Il ne voulait pas vous offenser, ni dénigrer votre maitre, il ne mesure simplement pas ses mots, à trop les user.

\- Mon frère dit vrai, comme d'habitude, excusez ma familiarité et mon indélicatesse. Le Néta choisit qui il veut comme représentant, les Efiron sont tous légitimes, et je ne suis supérieur en rien, mais comprenez mon étonnement. Un jardinier serait étonné de recevoir un chasseur pour parler terre.

Chacun d'entre eux partagea son opinion. Galem supputait qu'il fallait laisser le roi décider de la marche à suivre pour protéger les régions et que seule une organisation générale du royaume pourrait rétablir une paix durable. Quant au prince nain il jugeait bon que l'on doive renforcer les milices et donner plus de pouvoir aux chefs militaires, chose que Nessari craignait par peur de donner un sentiment d'insécurité à la populace. Elle considérait que seules des enquêtes et des personnes immergées au plus profond du mal pourraient donner des résultats valables, Jadem Ir estimait qu'il était sage de laisser l'enquête à la garde blanche et de leur donner les pleins pouvoirs pour traquer et dénicher les coupables, chose que Daril Sol réfutait, il avait la conviction que seule, la garde blanche ne pourrait agir en spectre et en même temps dans la lumière. Il estimait que protéger la reine devait être provisoire, que leur ordre n'était pas destiné à cela, et que s'ils restaient à terme trop longtemps dans la lumière, ils donneraient le signal à l'ennemi que la milice Netale était faible, l'ordre étant trop peu nombreux pour tout le royaume, ils devaient agir dans l'ombre.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous, monsieur Thémos, votre opinion nous intéresse, vous semblez bien calme. demanda Galem au valet d'Aquillion.

\- Thémos, pantois, dit, je ne sais que dire, cette situation nous dépasse tous.

\- Et votre maitre, que dit-il ?

\- Il pense que vous craignez quelques mercenaires alors qu'à Garamaa une menace plus grande nous guette.

\- Les Orcs gris du nord ? dit Daril, cela fait des milliers d'années qu'ils tentent de passer le massif de Corridane, Aquillion a toujours su les repousser.

\- Pour combien de vies, seigneur Daril, pour combien de soldats morts sous le blason de l'aigle bronze ?

\- Des hommes de tout Eferion sont venus renforcer Aquillion, beaucoup de mon ordre se sont battu auprès des vôtres, nous sommes concernés par un combat commun. Rappelez-le à votre maitre qui semble parfois trop l'oublier.

\- Nous n'oublions rien chez nous, l'austérité des hivers trop durs la peine des mères pleurant leurs fils, la guerre journalière et la peur du jeune guerrier qui prend arme pour la première fois. Le gout de l'hydromel trop éthéré pour chasser la peur. Non, Aquillion n'oublie pas et son Néta non plus.

\- Il est vrai que vous êtes le peuple qui protège notre royaume, ainsi est votre destinée. La Seconde lignée a prété serment d'être le défenseur de ce royaume, ainsi est la contribution d'Aquillion la guerrière. Vous ne devriez pas prendre cette menace à la légère. Elle finira par éteindre toute les lignées destinées à régner sur ce pays. Votre maitre en fait partie, dit Jadem Ir.

Les échanges étaient vifs mais personne ne semblait trouver une solution qui siée à tous. Les domestiques servirent une boisson locale à base de fruits rouges, de miel et de lait chaud et des galettes à la noix, ainsi que d'autres plats modestes mais frugaux et raffinés aux parlementaires. Chacun accepta volontiers les mets offerts.


	4. Acte 1 Orion, le pèlerin bleu -Partie 3

Publié le 15/03/2016

Bonjour à tous, voici la troisième partie de l'acte 1.

Je tiens à remercier Nostawen qui as laissé un commentaire sur la partie 2, comme tu n'as pas de compte je te réponds ici : Déjà le hannon pour les compliments sur l'histoire, c'est motivant pour écrire la suite ! Ensuite, par rapport au nom des Valars, en effet le nom originel a été modifié, par soucis de différencier le langage eftiri. D'une certaine manière les noms se ressemblent et sont prononcés comme ça. C'est un mélange entre le valarin et le vieil avari. Pas de soucis pour la pavé, c'est super de lire des avis, je t'invite à continuer ^^ Sinon l'histoire est aussi publié sur wattpad si tu veux.

Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera porté d'ici une quinzaine de jours.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'entrée du royaume, deux hommes tentaient de passer les portes d'un poste de veille, mais étaient confrontés à un garde des plus récalcitrants. Le premier homme avait le regard sévère, était vêtu d'une tunique bleu perle et d'un manteau bleu nuit avec des reflets argentés. Il avait les traits lisses et de longs cheveux blancs. Il n'était ni vieux ni jeune, semblable à un elfe, de grande taille, sobrement vêtu, et marchait à l'aide d'un bâton noir. L'autre homme à l'habit de cuir brun et à la cape grise transportait sur son dos un bouclier et une épée.

\- Je suis Merniel dit l'homme aux cheveux blancs, je vous demande le passage, j'ai toute légitimité à pénétrer dans ce domaine, j'étais dans le passé conseiller du royaume, me barrer la route est une erreur. Écartez-vous j'ai à faire !

\- Vous ne pouvez passer, conseiller, dit ironiquement le garde, vous n'êtes ni résident ni dépositaire d'un laisser passer! Tonna-t-il, en retournant à l'intérieur du poste pour ameuter ses collègues.

\- Jeune imbécile, je vous somme de vous taire et d'en référer à vos autorités, protesta Merniel, vous n'avez pas idée du temps que vous nous faites perdre à tous.

\- L'art de la négociation est toujours votre point fort je vois, seigneur Merniel, ironisa Durban Maahr.

Puis arriva à pas hâtifs un garde plus vieux qui semblait être le chef des surveillants.

\- Je vous reconnais ! Vous avez séjourné chez mon ami Hornic. Que voulez-vous ? Le château est fermé aux étrangers non conviés, ce sont les ordres du 1er conseiller en personne.

\- Un étranger, j'ai siégé au conseil de Tol Orion quand le vieux Sharin n'était encore qu'un marmot, aujourd'hui il peut à peine se déplacer sans geindre, épargnez moi vos lamentations, soldat, et cédez le passage, le temps presse. Ordonna Merniel tout en regardant l'air inquiet derrière lui.

\- Vous êtes Alatar, le mage bleu, s'étonna le garde

Le mage sembla ne pas prendre en compte la question du garde et pendant quelques secondes sembla se parler à lui-même, il marmonnait des mots à peine audibles, puis déclara avec une voix beaucoup plus douce et un visage plus ouvert :

\- Et vous Sharon fils de Kaleb, je connaissais votre père, c'était un brave homme, un héros de la cité. Nous avons combattu ensemble. Je vous ai connu enfant qui plus est.

Sharon tenta de masquer son étonnement et son regard admiratif :

\- Je ne peux laisser Alatar de la maison bleue passer, encore plus que n'importe quel autre, vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu en ces terres. Une audience à lieu en ces heures, les ordres sont stricts, Merniel n'est pas le bienvenu en ces jours à Tol Orion, de l'ordonnance de la princesse Nessari elle-même.

Le mage bleu était nommé de diverses façon selon les contrées de l'est, Alatar de son vrai nom, ainsi le nommait l'ancien. A l'est oriental, en pays de Nirassa, il était surnommé Morinehtar, tueur des ténèbres. En Eferion, Merniel, ce qui signifiait l'homme sous le ciel azur.

Soudain une flèche sortant des bois alentours transperça le front de Sharon qui bascula au sol, du sang émergea de son visage, et, après quelques trépignements, il s'éteignit.

Durban entrevit un mouvement furtif dans le bosquet longeant la muraille. Il détourna la tête de la porte pour surveiller ces mouvements, et vit en surgir un groupe d'hommes masqués, une quarantaine, tous en armes, courant vers les portes de la ville fortifiée.

Merniel poussa un cri d'avertissement pour prévenir les gardes, et se saisit de son bâton à pleines mains, qui se mit à luire, dégageant au grand jour sa puissance. Il le brandit vers les attaquants, et éjecta sur le sol plusieurs hommes à distance. Il entendait derrière lui les gardes qui sonnaient l'alerte et qui se regroupaient en ligne, lance et bouclier en main.

Il vit passer devant lui en courant un premier groupe de gardes, armés d'épées, bientôt suivis par leurs compagnons d'armes. Ils attaquèrent vaillamment les assaillants, bien que ceux-ci leurs soient supérieurs en nombre.

Durban accompagna les soldats, armé de son sabre et bouclier en main, parmi tous ces soldat il semblait le plus rapide et le plus agile à donner la mort, tous ses gestes, du pied à la main, étaient coordonnés pour neutraliser l'assaillant, il était d'une justesse et d'une élégance au combat supérieures à la normale. Quant au magicien il se tenait plus à distance de la mêlée, devant la ligne protectrice de la porte. De ses yeux émanait une lumière blanche, il propulsait dans les airs chaque assaillant qui tentait de percer un passage vers la porte. Ils retombaient quelques mètres plus loin désarticulés par la violence de la projection.

Malgré cela, les hommes aux masques de corbeaux décimaient plus de soldat qu'ils ne subissaient de pertes, l'issue du combat était nettement en leur faveur. Ils se battaient ardemment, dépouillés de la peur de mort avec la soif ardente d'avancer vers le château.

Soudain jaillirent du haut de la muraille de la cité fortifiée des hommes vêtus de manteaux bleus aux visages recouverts entièrement de casques d'acier blanc. Ils jaillissaient des airs tout en tirant des flèches qui atteignaient précisément les cibles ennemies. Ces soldat amortissaient leur descente en rappel par des cordes attachées à leur ceinture. En à peine quelques secondes ils atteignirent le sol. Ils étaient rapides et au pas léger, cinq d'entre eux renforcèrent la ligne auprès de Merniel, et éliminèrent à distance les assaillants, tirant des flèches précises qui fusaient comme le vent, les huit autres étant déjà à hauteur des ennemis avançant furtivement en ligne. Leurs épées étaient une main, leurs boucliers un rempart qui les protégeait les uns les autres. Leurs attaques était coordonnées et précises ils détruisaient l'ennemi avec une facilité déconcertante. Durban se joignit aux soldats, il semblait être de leur trempe, taillé du même bois, leurs arts étaient le sien, l'ordre des gardiens blancs n'avait laissé aucune chance aux hommes masqués, seul un des leurs survécut.

Quelque minute après, le survivant fut promptement désarmé et ligoté par Durban, tandis que les autres membres de la garde évacuaient les blessés et les morts de ce champ de bataille improvisé. Celui-ci lui arracha son masque, dévoilant un jeune homme, brun, au visage fielleux. Il commença à l'interroger :

\- Quelle est la raison de cette attaque ? Qui vous a envoyé ici ?

L'homme ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer avec une rage à peine contenue.

Merniel tendit sa main vers le survivant il semblait utiliser un champ d'énergie invisible qui paraissait asphyxier et figer l'adversaire.

\- Répondez à la question, lâche ! Un homme gît sur ce sol sans avoir eu le droit de se défendre. Dit avec mépris le mage bleu.

Après un long moment de souffrance, il cracha :

\- Rien de ce que vous ou les autres royaumes pourrez tenter ne parviendra à stopper cette puissance en mouvement !

\- Qui est votre maître ? Quelles sont ses motivations ? Insista Durban Maahr.

L'homme refusa une fois de plus de répondre, et se terra dans son mutisme. Merniel, quelques secondes après, sentit que l'essence de vie quittait le survivant et relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui. L'homme fut alors emmené sous bonne escorte, pour être interrogé de manière plus poussée à l'intérieur du royaume.

Sous peu, on apprit dans la salle du conseil l'attaque qui avait eu lieu et les pertes déplorées, 16 gardes avaient péri. La reine, inquiète, ordonna que l'on aille chercher sans attendre son cadet chez le précepteur. Apprenant la contribution de Merniel à la victoire sur les assaillants, elle ordonna, bien qu'avec réticence, que les gardes les laissent pénétrer, lui et son compagnon, dans le palais, et qu'il vienne les rejoindre au conseil.

Vaeron apprit la mort de Sharon, il était son ami, et il voyait en lui un homme bon et paisible. Il avait tant appris à ses côtés, il se souvenait avec chagrin des ballades dans la ville, il lui avait montré comment faire face à la populace, lui si timide et réservé de nature, beaucoup de gens l'avaient adopté grâce à son aide. Sharon était à ses yeux à l'image de Tol Orion, un homme intègre et sociable qui avait de la considération pour le voisin, une personne gentille aimant les simplicités de la vie. Il pensait avec douleur à ses enfants, à sa femme Fineyra. Le chagrin l'avait tétanisé, aucune émotion, aucune larme pourtant ne s'entrevoyait. Vaeron se contenait, c'était dans sa nature de ne rien laisser entrevoir.

Quand Ethaniel, escorté de sa nourrice, arriva sur les lieux, la Netae leur demanda d'attendre dans l'arrière salle l'issue du conseil, ou ils seraient plus en sécurité, la milice s'étant postée dans chaque recoin du château. L'enfant, inquiet de toute cette agitation, en demanda la raison à sa mère, et celle-ci lui expliqua qu'une nouvelle attaque venait de se produire, mais qu'ici, il était en sécurité. Il obtempéra alors, et Sifrene le guida vers la seconde salle dérobée accompagné de deux gardiens blancs.

Nessari était bouleversée, elle supportait mal la nouvelle, trop de ses hommes avaient été tués. Elle ne concevait pas qu'autant de mort et de violence puisse entacher une cité forte de milliers d'années de paix et de quiétude. Feu son mari avaient tant œuvré pour protéger ce royaume qu'elle voyait sombrer dans la terreur. Elle avait une pensée pour chacun de ses gardes, elle était triste est en colère, on touchait à son peuple et on en voulait à ces enfants.

La princesse se ressaisit, elle devait faire face, tel était son rôle de régente. Elle demanda à chacun de ses invités de reprendre place, car il fallait traiter la question rapidement afin de trouver une solution.

Durant ce laps de temps, Merniel était arrivé au palais, et se trouvait à l'entrée de la salle. Après avoir été annoncé, il entra. Il commença par saluer la Netae d'une considération distante tout en ayant le regard froid et sévère. Derrière lui suivait Durban Maahr, qui semblait plus calme.

Merniel s'appuya sur son bâton et dévisagea les membres du conseil qui semblaient quelque peu déconcertés par sa venue. Il avait l'aura pénétrante et la figure accusatrice.

\- J'ai connu les grands hommes du clan Nirassa, les hauts elfes blonds, ils ont toujours cherché conseil, mais les Efiron, eux, ne sont pas enclins à tout cela, ils pensent que leur sang les écarte de la bêtise. Prenez leçon, votre sang a coulé aujourd'hui, prenez leçon ! Persifla Merniel.

Après ces mots, le mage émit quelques vrombissements une en langue inconnue qui ne semblait regarder que lui. Il avait engendré un silence glacial, ses mots avaient une portée qui décontenançait bien des êtres.

Après ces salutations, il se tourna à nouveau vers la régente, et lui annonça l'objet de sa visite.

\- Comme vous venez de le constater une nouvelle fois, avec l'attaque qui vient d'avoir lieu, l'enfant n'est plus en sécurité dans ce palais. Je suis venu accomplir la tâche m'ayant été confié autrefois par mon aîné. Respectez le serment que vous lui avez fait, et laissez l'enfant partir avec moi. En restant ici, il ne fera que s'exposer au danger, et, de plus, il mettra aussi en péril les personnes chargées de sa protection, ainsi que les habitants de ce royaume. Il faut agir vite.

Nessari se leva de son siège et regarda fixement le mage avec exaspération.

\- Vous n'êtes que mépris et médisance, vous passez mes murs pour me faire la leçon, je ne l'ai que trop retenu, vil ami, vous avez amené mon peuple dans une guerre qui nous déchire encore aujourd'hui, vous m'avez ôté mon mari, et maintenant vous voulez mon enfant, quand arrêterez-vous de me prendre, quand cesserez-vous de donner des conseils qui sonnent comme des châtiments ? Dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Le mage répondit, imperturbable :

\- J'admire force et courage qui émanent de vous, mais j'en appelle à votre sagesse. Vous parlez sous le joug de la peur et de la colère, apaisez-vous. Je ne suis que le garant de la liberté d'un peuple que je ne saurai défendre seul. Si cette guerre n'avait pas eu lieu, le monde tel que nous le connaissons aujourd'hui serait invivable, et les êtres libres de volonté ne seraient que des esclaves. L'Ouest devait être soutenu, le maitre Eoniel le savait et il en a payé le prix. Laissez-moi vous rappeler qu'un ennemi plus grand est tombé au-delà du Coridane, réjouissez-vous qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus de conséquences.

\- J'ai bien peur que le mage n'ait raison, cette guerre était nécessaire chère Nessari, nous pleurons nos pertes et implorons ceux qui sont revenus hantés de reprendre leurs esprits, mais ce qui a été fait est juste, il ne pouvait en être autrement pour notre salut. Dit Jadem.

La princesse, se rasseyant sur sa chaise, comme résignée, ne pouvait laisser son cœur guider des choix qui devaient être pris en réflexion, elle était partagée entre la renonciation et la détresse, elle ne pouvait concevoir de laisser partir le fruit de sa chair mais ne pouvait qu'accepter une vérité prophétisée par son mari.

\- Où comptez-vous l'emmener, quelles sont les mesures de protection que vous comptez lui offrir ? Aucune des zones du pays n'est vraiment sûre. Intervint le conseiller Sharin tout en interrogeant Merniel.

Daril Sol, le chef des gardiens blancs, répondit en place de Merniel :

\- Cette contrée est trop dangereuse, il y siège trop de populace et trop d'allées et venues. Nous ne pouvons garantir aucune sécurité durable à ses habitants. Nos hommes sont trop peu pour surveiller tout le pays, les ennemis viennent de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur, ils sont parfois des orientaux et parfois même des Efiron ayant subi la guerre sans visage. J'ai bien peur que le seigneur Merniel n'ait raison.

\- Sauf votre respect, dit le prince nain Miirin à Nessari, le peuple Ayar, dans nos montagnes, me semble plus sûr que le reste des royaumes d'Eferion, les portes de Khilam-Dum sont closes et seul les êtres connus de notre peuple peuvent y accéder. Et s'il faut protéger le jeune dauphin, il pourrait tout à fait s'y rendre. Notre peuple offrira toujours une protection à nos alliés, et encore plus à la famille de l'Ancien, qui était un précieux ami.

\- Le royaume Nain semble être le lieu le plus sûr en ces temps troublés, approuva Merniel, et, si l'on nous autorise à nous y rendre, c'est selon moi la meilleure destination pour Ethaniel. Il devra y rester quelques années sous la protection du Roi Drahin Pierre pied, de plus ce départ fera le plus grand bien à cet enfant. En circulant dans le royaume, j'ai entendu de bien mauvais commentaires sur son attitude. On le dit chétif, parfois peureux, capricieux, et bien plus encore. Vous n'avez pas engendré une progéniture tout à fait ordinaire Netae, il pourra devenir, si nous ne le préparons pas, un danger pour lui-même et surtout pour les autres, encore plus dans les circonstances actuelles. Mon ainé en avait conscience, c'est pourquoi il vous a fait promettre de le remettre entre mes mains, respectez ce serment.

La reine, silencieuse, semblait ne plus entendre, plongée dans ses pensées troubles, elle était sans voix, elle ne savait que faire. Son fils Vaeron regardait sa mère avec inquiétude. Cette femme, habituellement si forte, qui portait l'autorité de tout un état et peu enclin à montrer des doutes, semblait démunie. Elle paraissait seule, avec une décision trop lourde à porter dont personne ne pourrai la défaire.

\- Magicien, vous, confident de mon père, vous semblez enclin à porter des fautes et à juger facilement un enfant qui demeure encore un enfant, ou étiez-vous quand on nous attaqua aux portes de Lirsac, ou vous cachiez vous quand des assassins tentèrent à plusieurs reprise de prendre d'assaut Silbaris pour se défaire de nos vies et de notre quiétude ? Dit placidement Vaeron. Vous n'êtes ici que depuis quelques heures et vous accusez ma mère de son incapacité à protéger un royaume que vous avez déserté. Il est peut-être nécessaire pour Ethaniel d'être protégé dans des domaines plus sûr, mais je doute que vous soyez la bonne personne pour protéger mon frère.

\- Je n'ai pas de réponse à apporter qui vous rassurerait, jeune homme, mais sachez que le jour ou je vous ai découvert entre mort et sang, ce jour-là, j'étais votre seul protecteur contre des orientaux déterminés à prendre votre vie et celle de votre nourrice. Je ne me cachais pas, je veillais loin d'un royaume ou je n'étais pas désiré. Et si je reviens vers vous, mesurez l'importance de mes pas, je suis venu respecter une allégeance, un engagement, celui de mon aîné, celui de votre protecteur.

\- Si j'accède à votre requête, le coupa la reine, il me faut plus de temps que vous ne m'en donnez. Ethaniel n'est pas prêt à un départ aussi brusque, et je dois prendre des dispositions pour ce voyage.

\- Si nous ne partons pas cette nuit, nous perdrons l'effet de surprise. Je sais que la nouvelle de ma présence s'est déjà propagée dans toute la citadelle, et il faudra peu de temps pour que des ennemis extérieurs l'apprennent aussi et nous attaquent en chemin.

\- Qu'en est-il de la sécurité de Vaeron ? Il est tout aussi menacé qu'Ethaniel.

\- Si nous séparons les jeunes seigneurs, la menace qui pèsera sur chacun d'eux sera réduite. Et, sauf votre respect, le cadet est plus susceptible d'être attaqué que l'aîné, étant votre fils légitime et le seul héritier valable. Mais je connais la valeur de Vaeron aux yeux de l'ancien. Il a vu en lui, enfant, une force et un avenir puissant. Durban Maahr restera avec lui pour assurer sa protection et lui apprendre à se défendre des ennemis extérieurs, ce chevalier a toute ma confiance, il connaît le danger et le monde hostile. Il sera à la hauteur pour former votre garde et assurer une protection plus forte en ce royaume.

\- Il a raison, mère, dit Vaeron, résigné, en regardant timidement Nessari, je ne suis qu'un hôte ici, on en veut à la couronne et seul Ethaniel est réellement en danger. Je ne vois que la peur dans le regard de mon frère et je sens de la frustration, celle qu'un enfant a de ne pas découvrir son univers, il ne peut se terrer toute sa vie dans ces appartements, son horizon doit être plus vaste, sinon il sera vain de le protéger s'il est protégé en prison.

Nessari savait son enfant pragmatique et raisonné, elle l'avait élevé comme son fils, comme sa chair, quand l'ancien le lui avait confié il y a 20 ans de cela, cet enfant qu'elle n'attendait plus. Elle l'aima comme le vent porte des feuilles aux aurores d'un doux printemps chaud, elle voyait en lui un espoir, une promesse, cet enfant était le sien, peu importe son sang, son lignage, il était son premier enfant, elle était fière de voir en lui la soif du savoir, son attitude mesurée, ses gestes gracieux. Elle lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait, tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Il était un jeune homme maintenant, bien plus sage que le poids de son âge, bien plus exercé que la maigreur de ses années, elle regardait son fils et elle acquiesçait, elle l'avait convaincu, son choix était fait.

La réunion dura quelques heures encore, ils discutèrent des dispositions à prendre pour sécuriser les routes des royaumes et continuer à en assurer les flux commerciaux et diplomatiques. Les quatre royaumes avaient pris des engagements fermes auprès de la Netae pour soutenir la subsistance d'Orion. Nemerion, la capitale, assurerait par voie maritime le ravitaillement et l'alimentation, Generis livrerai bois et médicament ainsi que soigneurs et ingénieurs, Ayaris les armes et la logistique pour reconstruire en cas d'attaque et Aquillion mille soldats pour renforcer les miliciens. A la nuit tombée, Nessari et sa cour rendraient hommage aux soldats chus et feraient communion avec le peuple, Tol Orion était une nouvelle fois endeuillé.

Leur réunion dura jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. La cuisine de Tol Orion était connue dans tout le pays pour être raffinée, goûteuse et d'une saveur au milles épices venues d'orient et des pays alliés, d'herbes et de légumes produits dans les régions alentours. Le conseil se restaura dans un calme annonciateur de lourds changements. Bien que l'hospitalité offerte par le château soit de qualité, chacun prenait son repas dans une jubilation mesurée.

La Netae avait à peine touché à son plat, elle ne souhaitait qu'être auprès de son second enfant. Leur temps ensemble était compté mais elle devait tenir rang et honorer ses hôtes de sa présence. Galem Ir cherchait éperdument à la rassurer, il lui conversait des nouvelles de la capitale, lui parlait des opérettes et des théâtres montés sur les ordres de son frère le roi.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Miirin, le prince nain, et son cousin prirent congé de la Netae pour annoncer au plus vite au roi Pierre pieds l'arrivée du jeune seigneur à Ayaris, suivis du valet d'Aquillion qui souhaitait rendre compte de l'issue de la séance à son maître. Le chef de la garde blanche, quant à lui, retourna au camp militaire de la cité pour continuer à superviser la sécurité de la ville en attendant les renforts du nord. Seul Galem et son frère Jadem Ir décidèrent de rester quelques jours de plus afin de soutenir la reine dans une épreuve qu'ils savaient terriblement difficile pour elle.

Galem était parti très jeune à la capitale pour y apprendre les lettres. Son père, par alliance avec le feu roi Ellon Ahn, lui avait destiné un mariage avec Nessari. Il en fut autrement. Il grandit avec la princesse, et malgré le fort lien qui les rattachait, il n'était que fraternel. La tribu des Ir était la plus grande alliée de Nemerion et de la lignée royale des Ahn.

À la tombée de la nuit, le quartier de Vuhora était comble du peuple de Tol Orion, il rendait hommage aux soldats morts aux portes de Silbaris. Des chants sonnaient comme milles voix, tels les accords des hauts elfes, la tristesse était grande, le peuple pleurait ses enfants tombés. Hornic était en larmes, il avait perdu son ami, il savait désormais que malgré les dires du soldat la veille au soir plus rien ne serait jamais pareil, il se méfierait dorénavant des étrangers, lui qui les aimait tant, son monde était tombé sous le joug de la démence et de la folie.

Le peuple lâchait des lampions de lumière multicolores dans l'air froid de la nuit, qui s'envolaient telles des lucioles, en rappel au dieu de la mort, que les vivants n'oubliaient pas leurs disparus et les accompagnaient vers l'au-delà. Vaeron n'effaçait pas de son esprit l'image de son ami Sharon, son cœur était empli de questionnements, pourquoi était-il mort, le méritait il ? Il était en colère et d'une tristesse qu'il avait l'obligation de dissimuler.

Nessari était digne, son devoir devait pleinement être accompli, elle représentait son peuple et son royaume, elle devait être fière, forte, et ne montrer aucune faiblesse, mais au fond d'elle, elle pleurait ses soldats, le sort de son royaume, et par-dessus tout elle pleurait le départ de son sang, de son âme, de la seule force laissée d'un amour disparu. Elle était emplie de doutes et d'amertume. Le poids de son existence en était bien lourd.

A la fin de la cérémonie, elle retourna au palais, et se dirigea vers les quartiers de son fils cadet, ou des domestiques s'animaient à réunir ses affaires. Elle le trouva en compagnie de sa nourrice, lui donna congé et s'isola avec Ethaniel.

\- Mon fils, tu pars ce soir avec le mage bleu. Comprends-tu ce que cela signifie ?

\- Je ne veux pas partir mère, je sais que je vous ai dit maintes fois que je souhaitais quitter le palais, mais être séparé de vous pendant plusieurs années est trop dur, s'il vous plaît laissez-moi rester avec vous et Vaeron ! La supplia-t-il, les larmes aux yeux, se comportant comme un enfant, ce qu'il n'avait au final jamais cessé d'être.

Sa mère le serra contre elle, tentant de le réconforter et de lui insuffler la force nécessaire à son voyage à venir.

\- Le monde extérieur est dangereux pour toi, et des ennemis inconnus en veulent à ta vie, mais tu seras en sécurité avec Merniel. De plus, tu seras protégé par les nains, et leur montagne est bien plus sûre que ce palais.

\- J'ai peur mère, dit Ethaniel larmoyant.

\- Elle sourit à son fils et le serra contre elle pour tenter de le rassurer. Tu découvrira les grandes grottes à la lumière de l'été sifflant, tu entendra Ortinis la belle danser dans son lit, tu verra la nuit sur les hauts plafonds, les gemmes qui font office d'étoiles pour tromper l'obscurité, et tu mangera à la table de Drahin le gourmand. Là où tu vas, milles enchantements raviront tes désirs d'aventure, et il est sûr qu'il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai revu Kadune, à ton retour tu me décriras ce qui a changé, veux tu ?

\- Quand reviendrai-je ?

\- Pas avant plusieurs années et, quand je te reverrai, tu seras devenu un jeune homme. Mais n'oublie jamais les principes d'éducation que je t'ai transmis, et reste toujours fidèle aux principes de notre peuple. Je sais que tu seras à la hauteur, mon fils. Va !

Les affaires de l'enfant étaient prêtes. Ethaniel serra sa nourrice contre lui, elle qui avait subi ses sautes d'humeur, son impatience et ses espiègleries. Mais qui avait toujours essuyé ses chagrins. Ils se dirigèrent vers la partie principale du château, où le reste du petit comité était réuni. Galem et son frère Jadem Ir saluèrent avec énergie le jeune homme, comme pour lui insuffler courage. Vaeron avait l'autorisation d'escorter son frère jusqu'aux limites de la ville fortifiée.

Tard dans la nuit, après des adieux déchirants à sa mère, Ethaniel quitta le palais accompagné de Durban Maahr, Merniel, et Vaeron dans un passage souterrain en colimaçon qui se trouvait dans les appartements Nétal. Ils descendirent la falaise jusqu'à la plage, c'était un passage dérobé pour fuir le royaume en cas d'assaut et prendre mer vers le palais voisin de Nemerion. Il y avait fort longtemps le défunt Néta utilisait ce passage les nuits éclairées pour admirer l'horizon, et observer les étoiles dont le souvenir le ramenait en son pays, au delà des terres mortelles. Arrivé aux pieds du palais, Silbaris semblait déjà bien haute et lointaine pour le jeune Ethaniel.

\- Ethan ainsi nos routes se séparent, mais j'ai cœur de te revoir, mon devoir ici est de veiller sur notre mère, ton devoir à toi est de te préparer à devenir un grand régent. Nous ne nous reverrons pas avant plusieurs années, mais le lien fraternel ne s'amenuise pas avec le temps. Un jour nous rétablirons la paix en ce royaume, et nous serons côte à côte, triomphants, et ils chanteront le récit de Vaeron, l'elfe sylvain l'adopté d'Eferion et d'Ethaniel, le haut prince au sang d'Arda et d'Aman, dit Vaeron, le pied à genoux pour se mettre à la hauteur de son frère. Et le sourire forcé pour égayer cette triste séparation.

\- Je, je ne sais pas si je le pourrai, je ne connais rien du monde et tu seras loin, dit Ethaniel, la voix sertie de doutes.

Merniel se pencha vers l'enfant, et le regarda fixement

\- Le pouvoir ? Vous pourrez, dit-il d'un ton apaisant. Tout n'est pas si gris, jeune prince, vous laissez un monde que vous connaissez pour en découvrir un plus grand, plus effrayant, mais plus vaste. Ne manquez pas de courage et vous pourrez. Hâtons-nous, il nous faut rejoindre Lirsac pour récupérer ma monture, à l'aube nous serons loin d'ici. Dites adieu et suivez-moi.

Puis il prit Durban Maahr de côté et lui murmura :

\- Quant à vous, gardien, faites de ce jeune homme un homme. Il a de l'éducation et a soif de savoir mais il manque de pratique, faites-en un survivant et un ambassadeur pour ce royaume, il jouera un grand rôle en cet avenir sombre. Allez, hâtons-nous, nous devrions déjà être loin ! S'écria Merniel

Vaeron enlaça fermement son frère une dernière fois, et reprit les escaliers en hâte sans se retourner. Durban le suivit d'un pas plus léger, et referma la lourde porte de pierre derrière lui. Une fois close, aucune ouverture n'était décelable.

Ethaniel s'enfonça dans la nuit, escorté par Merniel. Seule la lumière pleine de la lune les éclairait. Dorénavant le ciel pour quelques jours était le toit du jeune prince, lui qui n'avait connu que les plafonds de Silbaris.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, dans le quartier milicien, Daril Sol, accompagné de deux de ses gardiens, s'apprêtait à se rendre dans les geôles souterraines de la maison d'arrêt pour interroger l'assaillant. Il ouvrit la porte du grand bâtiment et fut pris d'effroi. L'obscurité était totale. Il brandit son flacon lumineux d'eau et de lumière pour éclairer son chemin de l'épaisse nébuleuse, dégaina son sabre et avança d'un pas prudent et d'une voix tue. Ses yeux scrutaient tous les recoins des pièces qu'il traversait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent au sous-sol. La noirceur était telle qu'elle se refermait sur son passage comme un brouillard opaque. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils sentaient leurs bottes humides. Les trois chevaliers étaient en alerte totale, leur flegme mesurait l'expérience des horrifiants terrains et ils avançaient d'une marche maîtrisée.

Arrivés au-devant des cellules, ils constatèrent qu'elles étaient toutes closes et n'avaient pas été forcées, les prisonnier était encore enfermés à l'intérieur, mais depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans ce bâtiment, des gardes au personnel pénitencier, des geôliers aux prisonniers, tous sans exception était inanimés. Les pieds des gardiens baignaient dans le sang, pourtant il n'y avait trace d'aucune lutte.


	5. Nemerion, la guerre sans visage partie 1

Publié le 18/08/2016

Bonjour à tous, on attaque ici la seconde partie, Némérion !

Bonne Lecture ! :)

* * *

Nessari se trouvait dans son lit d'enfant, assoupie, enfin. Son père, assis à son chevet, la regardait dormir, notant son visage rougi, les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient à son front. Plus tôt dans la matinée, il avait été réveillé en sursaut par une servante l'avertissant que l'état de sa fille s'était aggravé, et qu'elle délirait. L'inquiétude le rongeait.

Depuis plusieurs mois, sa fille de huit ans, pleine de vie, s'était progressivement éteinte, devenant de plus en plus lasse, ne sortant plus dans les jardins, pour finalement rester dans sa couche à longueur de journée. Le roi avait fait venir les meilleurs guérisseurs de la ville, puis du pays, mais en vain. Tous s'étaient retrouvés démunis face à la nature du mal qui rongeait l'héritière, et leurs remèdes, loin de l'apaiser, avaient semblé aggraver ses souffrances. Il en était venu à penser que si même les plus renommés des guérisseurs étaient impuissants face à cette maladie, c'est qu'elle devait être d'une autre nature, plus sombre, qui touchait l'âme. Il lui fallait l'aide d'une entité plus sage et puissante, décida-t-il.

Ellon Ahn perçut soudain un mouvement provenant du lit. Sa fille remuait doucement, et il craignit qu'elle ne retombe dans une de ses crises, devenues régulières avec le temps. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et sembla le reconnaître, puis lui adressa un faible sourire. Le père n'avait jamais vu sa fille dans un état aussi critique, tout cela faisait ressurgir en lui de vieilles angoisses, des peurs jusque-là dissimulées dans le plus profond de son être. Maera, sa première femme, s'était éteinte à la naissance de Nessari, et, depuis ce jour, il avait insufflé à sa fille tout l'amour et l'admiration qu'il avait eu pour son épouse.

Quand il fut certain que son état était stable, il confia la princesse à ses médecins. Il l'avait veillée toute la nuit. Mais il était soumis à ses devoirs, et se dirigea vers ses appartements pour se changer. Des jugements devaient être arbitrés. L'un de ces jugements concernait deux hommes en proie à la discorde, ils venaient en découdre sous l'appréciation du roi. Ellon Ahn se présenta dans la salle du trône, c'était un bel homme, bien que ses quatre-vingt-cinq cycles aient eu raison de ses traits. Il était vêtu d'habits blancs et argentés. De grande taille, les cheveux blonds et courts, d'une barbe taillée, il inspirait l'autorité, et était un monarque aimé et respecté de son peuple.

Ces deux hommes étaient deux jeunes poètes de la même condition sociale, ils avaient pour discorde un recueil de poème dont chacun prétendait être l'auteur. Le premier soutenait qu'il avait récité plusieurs soirs durant ses vers à son ami, qui les avait publiés. Et, fort du succès populaire du poème, l'un et l'autre revendiquaient en être l'auteur. Le roi, après les avoir attentivement écouté, leur présenta son jugement. Il proposa séparément comme choix à chacun, que l'un obtienne les bénéfices et l'autre la gloire en apposant son nom sur l'œuvre. Le premier refusa les bénéfices et le second les accepta sans discussion.

Le roi les réunit ensuite et jugea que la personne ayant usurpé l'œuvre était celle ayant choisi de garder les gains, ne pouvant ensuite réécrire une seconde œuvre de cette qualité pour en tirer les bénéfices. Le premier obtint donc un jugement en sa faveur et récupéra la gloire et l'argent. Telle était la nature de ce roi, que le peuple appelait le roi juste.

Quelques mois plus tard, le mal de Nessari ne faiblissait pas. Son état s'était même aggravé depuis quelques jours, la jeune enfant était léthargique et ne donnait signe de vie que par le souffle léger de sa respiration. Le roi prit alors une décision qu'il se répugnait à accomplir, et convoqua celui qui était susceptible de comprendre ce mal profond.

Ellon Ahn ne voulait pas confier les maux et la destinée de son peuple qu'à ce seul être, il avait tant fait pour le royaume, contribué à tant de grandeur et de savoir. Cet homme était un des fondateurs d'Eferion et s'était trouvé là bien avant lui, bien avant le commencement du monde. Il avait guidé les premiers hommes vers le nord-est ou il découvrit les Elfes Avari, avait uni au premier âge ces deux races du même destin, qui devinrent un seul peuple. Il apprit aux Efïron tout ce qui faisait leur grandeur, leur enseigna les anciens temps et la manière de devenir bien plus grands qu'ils n'auraient pu l'être. Il avait bien trop fait et Ellon Ahn avait grande honte de devoir faire appel à ce seigneur.

Son peuple devait apprendre seul, peu importe les conséquences, grandir uniquement par leurs capacités, et il se devait de montrer l'exemple. Son devoir était de le laisser en paix, ne plus faire appel à ses dons, ainsi l'avait-il juré à son père qui l'avait juré à son grand père avant lui. Mais l'amour sans conditions, le poids d'une enfant posé entre les mains de ce roi allaient au-delà de ses cas de conscience, au-dessus de ses principes fondamentaux et habituellement indéfectibles, sa fille devait vivre.

Lorsque cet homme se présenta, il fut accueilli en toute discrétion au palais. Il avait fait le voyage depuis Tol Orion, sa cité. Il portait de multiples noms, chez le peuple Nirassa du sud on l'appelait Fionwé, à Eferion il se nommait Eoniel, Néta de la région d'Orion et haut conseiller du peuple au sang mêlé. Il était venu comme à son habitude seul, sans escorte, au dos de sa monture d'un noir luisant et aux sabots d'argent, l'étalon Araka. Le roi avait demandé son aide par un faucon blanc messager. Eoniel était arrivé deux jours plus tard, alors qu'il fallait bien par les terres dix jours de voyage de Tol Orion à la ville de Nemerion.

Il était d'une grande majesté, haut et puissant de corps, bien plus grand d'éclat que tous les souverains d'Eferion réunis. Il avait la peau ébène et les cheveux noirs, courts et crêpés. Bien que sa présence puisse désorienter bien des personnes, le plus troublant était ses yeux. Ardents, leurs iris semblaient faits de braise, leur lueur orangée ne cessant de fasciner au fil des millénaires tous ceux qui le côtoyaient, leur laissant toutefois un frisson de crainte qu'ils ne parvenaient à réprimer, quand il les scrutait du fond de ses pupilles sans fin, noires comme la nuit. Ainsi, ses yeux représentaient à eux seuls l'ambivalence d'Eoniel, tantôt félins, tantôt emplis de tant de bonté que le trouble prenait ceux qui le regardaient profondément.

Il se présenta devant le roi avec déférence, semblant être heureux de retrouver son ami et souverain, bien que l'on eut pu confondre leurs statuts. Après quelques échanges cordiaux il s'empressa d'aller au chevet de l'enfant. Il congédia tout le personnel et demanda à rester seul, autorisant seulement le roi à demeurer dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur la couche de Nessari et lui prit ses mains froides. Il chuchota de sombres mots que nul être d'Arda n'eut pu comprendre. A ces mots prononcés la salle se tamisa comme si la nuit avait éclipsé le soleil dans un matin lumineux.

\- Ainsi ici tu te caches, jeune enfant. Dit Eoniel, la voix grave.

L'enfant ne répondit pas, elle semblait éteinte, bien que ses yeux soient ouverts. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise de nuit, pieds nus dans les ténèbres. Eoniel était en communion avec l'esprit de l'enfant, leurs corps matériels étaient comme figés, le roi Ellon en étant effaré d'impuissance. Eoniel se rapprocha de l'enfant et constata que ses pieds se trouvaient emprisonnés des mêmes ténèbres qui l'entouraient comme de l'encre noire se propageant lentement sur son corps. Il en fut troublé.

\- Cette lumière sordide, ici, cela est impossible, se dit-il à lui-même.

Il s'approcha de l'enfant encore plus près et se mit à genoux. Le sol était recouvert d'un liquide obscur. Il toucha les pieds de la jeune endormie et de ses mains aspira la noirceur qui la gangrenait. Le corps matériel de l'ancien était toujours inanimé mais pleurait des larmes noires qui semblaient s'évacuer de ses yeux.

Il bourdonna des mots qui semblaient être des incantations profondes, ces bourdonnements se changèrent en murmures et de murmures en puissants mots d'une gravité effrayante. L'obscurité disparut, en place des ténèbres vint une lumière aveuglante, et de cette lumière apparut un somptueux jardin à l'herbe verte éclatante et au ciel bleu immaculé parcouru d'un rayonnement chaud et rafraîchissant à la fois.

\- Où suis-je ? Dit doucement la jeune fille, qui semblait s'éveiller d'un rêve horrifiant.

\- J'ai été en ton esprit, il était juste que tu puisses en découvrir le mien, jeune Nessari, dit Eoniel d'une voix douce et rassurante

\- Vous connaissez mon nom, qui êtes-vous, ou est père ?

\- Nous nous sommes déjà vus mais différemment, j'ai eu le privilège de te voir nourrisson et tu m'as vu toi aussi, mais tu n'en a nullement le souvenir. Je me nomme Eonwé, ainsi m'appelle-t-on chez moi.

\- Vous êtes l'ancien ? Celui qui couronna mes aïeux ?

\- Je ne suis qu'un messager qui a fait halte il a fort longtemps dans ces contrées, mais le temps est relatif quand on est d'éternité. Dit Eoniel.

La jeune fille semblait remise de ses maux et de ses peurs, la voix agréable d'Eoniel la rassurait sans qu'elle ne puisse en comprendre la raison, tel un enchantement qui apaisait son cœur.

\- Tout est si beau ici, suis-je en train de rêver ? Dit la petite fille.

\- Rêve ? Ceci est rêve, mais pas pour moi ni pour toi d'ailleurs, tu es dans un souvenir, mais rêve était appelé ce royaume, c'était une escale pour corps et esprits las, ceci en est un échantillon altéré.

\- Mon père est si inquiet, je l'ai vu tant de fois veiller, soucieux, mais je ne pouvais rien dire ni même crier, j'étais piégée dans l'obscurité.

\- Rassures toi jeune enfant, alors que tu es ici, je répare ton corps qui s'est affaibli de tant de luttes, nombre d'Efïron n'auraient pu survivre aussi longtemps, tu sembles bien plus forte qu'il n'y parait.

Nessari sourit et sembla regarder au loin. Ce monde était si jouissif pour ses yeux, qui n'avaient vu la lumière du jour depuis des mois. Ils furent un instant silencieux et contemplèrent côte à côte assis sur l'herbe ce jardin, l'une pour le découvrir et l'autre pour se le remémorer, les éléments revenant à sa mémoire complétant peu à peu le paysage.

Ce jardin me fait penser à un vieil ami, veux-tu que je te conte un récit des plus agréables qui fait partie de l'histoire d'Eferion, mais qui fut oublié au fil des temps ? Cela nous fera patienter pendant que tu te rétablis.

L'enfant hocha la tête pour donner son consentement.

\- Eferion était vierge de ses arbres et de ses rivières, c'était un pays hostile dans lequel seuls les elfes Atani et les nains de la septième maison pouvaient survire, grâce à leur endurance. Le sud n'était que sécheresse et chaleur, tout comme le désert de Narjiiba au-delà du Coridane, et le nord qu'aridité et froid, tel Garamaa après les montages de glace. Je suis venu ici avec quelques-uns des tout premiers hommes restés en pays d'Hildore, qui refusèrent d'aller à l'ouest, et je découvris des elfes apeurés. Bien avant ma venue, à leur éveil, ils se détournèrent de l'influence de Melkiel le terrible et fuirent ici à l'est. J'ai pris très longtemps pour les comprendre et me faire comprendre d'eux, et encore bien plus pour que les hommes et les elfes se parlent et se considèrent, mais ces deux peuples étaient bons. Ils ne se ressemblaient nullement mais étaient purs de par leurs sentiments et leurs intentions. Beaucoup des elfes originels se mélangèrent avec les premiers Hommes et beaucoup d'enfants naquirent de ce mélange. Quant aux nains, le mélange était contre nature pour eux mais ils étaient de fidèles amis. Les Atani étaient immortels, et, voyant leurs compagnons hommes mourir, beaucoup périrent de grand chagrin et beaucoup d'autres dans des luttes héroïques pour défendre leurs terres des ennemis du nord et du sud, ainsi disparut au fil des temps une des tribus Avamanyar qui s'éteignit par l'amour ou le courage et laissa en héritage sa progéniture mêlée. Je fus émerveillé de la beauté de leur sincérité mais un grand chagrin s'étendit aussi en moi dès lors qu'ils disparurent tous. Alors, épris d'amour pour ce peuple nouveau, moi qui longtemps désespéra des autres enfants de l'unique, je ne pus faire autrement que d'en être le protecteur. Mais ce n'est pas le vrai sujet de mon histoire... Dit Eoniel, le sourire généreux.

\- Mon histoire est la venue du plus incroyable des êtres en ces terres, je n'avais pas le pouvoir de rendre ce pays plus beau, lui l'avait. Je n'avais pas l'imagination pour nourrir ces paysages, et la magie pour éveiller des êtres amis, lui l'avait. Pourtant, à le regarder, il possédait une enveloppe pittoresque et un caractère juvénile, mais il était le premier, envoyé par sa maîtresse sur Arda, notre terre, pour y semer ce qui pousse. D'ailleurs, il se vantait toujours auprès de moi d'être le premier arrivé et de ne l'avoir jamais quittée depuis. "Ici je suis l'aîné de notre race", c'était sa manière de se moquer de moi et de se donner de l'importance. Dit en souriant de nostalgie Eoniel.

Le massif du Coridane n'existait pas à l'époque et beaucoup d'envahisseurs attaquaient Eferion, alors j'ai chanté la poussée de la terre, les montagnes mirent cent années pour devenir ce qu'elles sont aujourd'hui afin de protéger ce royaume d'un barrage naturel, le plus haut des terres d'Arda, craignant qu'un jour je ne sois plus là pour le faire moi-même. Je l'ai convoqué et il apparut dès que mon appel eut retentit de l'autre bout des terres occidentales. Il quitta sa maison et durant ces cent années il donna vie aux arbres endormis de Generhis pour faire émerger les forêts. Il fit pousser tout ce qui dispose de racines et creusa des lit pour les rivières, il s'appliqua d'avantage pour le fleuve Ortinis, et amena des bêtes dans chaque contrée et de jeunes pousses fleuries dans chaque royaume, plus belles et plus sauvages les unes que les autres. Ses bottes le portaient loin et sa bonne humeur était du terreau pour les sols d'Eferion. Ainsi œuvra celui que les nains pierre pieds appelaient Forn le rouquin. Lui n'aimait pas ce nom et se nommait autrement. Une fois sa tâche accomplie il me salua en jetant son chapeau par-dessus sa tête et disparut en chantant, aussi vite qu'il était venu jadis. Voilà comment ce joli pays est né, d'un être qui ne connaissait pas l'envie ou le besoin de posséder ce qu'il créait.

\- Quel gentil homme, j'aurai aimé en savoir d'avantage sur ce Forn le rouquin ! Dit Nessari, curieuse de n'avoir jamais connu un tel personnage.

\- Je n'ai que très peu de nouvelles de mon ami, je connais bien le chant pour l'appeler mais je doute qu'il réponde si je n'ai pas besoin de lui, et il serait mal avisé de l'appeler en vain, même pour moi. Mais j'ai retenu une leçon du rouquin. Ne jamais oublier l'essentiel "l'amour des choses simples dans le partage et l'effort" ainsi est né le troisième fondement d'Eferion d'un être paraissant insignifiant qui ne souhaitait rien d'autre que donner vie aux choses qui poussent et en être le protecteur.

\- Je serai la protectrice de mon royaume, et je penserai au gentil Forn et à son courage à l'effort, dit Nessari, bien déterminée à relever le défi.

Eoniel sourit tendrement :

\- Et voilà que le rouquin fait pousser de l'espoir encore, voilà aussi que notre entretien se termine. Ton corps, bien qu'affaibli, est sauf. Tu resteras encore un peu dans mon souvenir, il est dorénavant tien, je te l'offre comme un don, et quand ton corps et ton esprit serons bien plus vigoureux, tu t'éveilleras chez toi pour accomplir de grandes choses. Je dois à présent m'entretenir avec ton père.

A ces mots Eoniel sourit une dernière fois à Nessari et sembla reprendre possession de son corps, des larmes noires coulaient encore de ses yeux écarlates comme pour en évacuer le mal, et Nessari était toujours plongée dans un profond sommeil. Trois jours étaient passés depuis qu'Eoniel avait pris les mains de la jeune enfant.

Eoniel semblait affaibli et harassé par une grande lutte. Il ne prit pas repos pour autant et questionna le roi, toujours en train de veiller sa fille, avec empressement :

\- Comment votre femme est-elle morte ? Dites-moi tout et dans le détail.

Il lui raconta comment Maera Hunt, sa première femme, était tombée malade à son retour d'Aquillion, où elle était en visite chez son oncle bien aimé. Qu'elle avait pris couche pendant 3 mois alors enceinte. Qu'après la naissance de Nessari elle s'était entièrement vidée de son sang qui était passé du rouge au noir, et que rien n'avait pu empêcher son hémorragie. Des soldats étaient morts à Aquillion de la même manière, on disait qu'ils avaient tous eu la même morsure sur le corps, au venin nocif. On l'appelait au nord la morsure des Orcs. Tous les maux à Eferion avaient un remède, mais pas cette nouvelle maladie. Les plus grands guérisseurs et enchanteurs ne purent la sauver, et elle s'éteignit dans d'atroces souffrances alors qu'elle venait de donner naissance à son enfant. Il lui raconta les fièvres fréquentes mais épisodiques de la princesse depuis sa naissance, et du fait que son état avait empiré ces derniers mois.

Ce n'était pas elle, alors, se dit Eoniel à lui-même, mais sa putride progéniture.

Il rappela l'histoire d'Ungoram au roi. Que jadis, dans son pays, il y avait fort longtemps, de deux arbres émanaient les seules lumières du monde, et que Melkiel, accompagné de la dévoreuse d'éclat, une arachnée géante, contamina les arbres et remit l'obscurité dans les yeux et les cœurs. Bien qu'il ne l'ait plus jamais revue, il lui semblait reconnaître son pouvoir, mais bien plus faible. Eoniel pensait que c'était la descendance d'Ungoram qui était à l'origine de ce mal.

\- Votre fille est née avec ce mal dilué, transmis par sa mère, il est heureux pour elle que son sang elfe ait lutté contre cette purulence, si je n'étais pas intervenu elle aurait inévitablement succombé, d'ailleurs, elle ne pourra plus enfanter. Pourquoi m'avoir caché ce mal du nord, ceci dépasse les capacités de votre peuple ? Le fait que je me sois absenté pendant plusieurs années d'Eferion ne vous empêchait en rien de me prévenir, et vous savez que jamais je n'aurais négligé mon roi en de pareilles circonstances.

\- Croyez-vous que j'ignore votre serment passé de père en fils, telle une cachotterie enfantine ? J'ai gardé le silence pour ne pas vous mettre dans l'embarras, vous croyant prêt à affronter les périls seul, mais ceci n'aurai dû être tu au détriment de la vie d'Efïron. Sermonna Eoniel, le regard intimidant, même pour un grand roi de la noblesse d'Ellon Ahn.

Enfant fou ! La colère d'Eoniel monta subitement alors que des souvenirs douloureux remontaient en surface, et sa voix tonna tel un orage

Avez-vous oublié ce qu'un serment irréfléchi coûte en conséquences et en vies, n'avez-vous pas appris du cupide Faenor aux babioles de lumière qui causa la perte de tous les siens et de bien d'autres par des jurons injustes ! Voilà que vous allez en subir les conséquences, vous avez négligé votre peuple, roi !

Le cœur d'Ellon Ahn était empli de peur et de remords, il était figé par l'accablement. Il essaya de dire mot mais sa bouche, elle, resta muette.

La voix d'Eoniel redescendit à la vue du désarroi du roi d'Eferion, sa colère avait éclaté comme une vieille rancune ressurgissant d'outre-tombe. Il était celui qui avait été envoyé le premier pour tenter de raisonner en vain ce Faenor, le plus talentueux des Elfes mais aussi le plus orgueilleux, qui prêta un serment accusateur contre les Valar et leurs serviteurs, volé par Melkiel il accusa les Valar par association d'avoir dérobé des gemmes de lumière appelées Silmars, et jura que lui, ou sa descendance, les récupéreraient, quel qu'en soit le prix. A son tour le Vala Mendiel, seigneur de la justice et des morts, maudit Faenor et tous ceux qui participèrent de près ou de loin à son action à un destin funeste. Cette malédiction de génération en génération, de siècles en siècles, d'espèce en espèce, finit par causer la pire des discordes que le monde ait connu en terre d'Aman et d'Arda, le fratricide, et Eoniel, impuissant en fut témoin.

\- Je ne laisserai pas ce peuple finir comme les enfants de l'ouest et du sud, aveuglés par le pouvoir, le dédain, l'avidité, et les caprices insufflés par Melkiel le lâche. Dit Eoniel d'une voix qui semblait reprendre son calme et tenter de rassurer Ellon Ahn.

Vous êtes un grand peuple et je vous porte dans mon cœur, bien plus que je ne le pourrais jamais au-delà de ces contrées. J'y ai vu des faibles d'esprit écraser les leurs en voulant devenir forts. Dit-il, le visage meurtrit. Des fous armés suivant des majestueux voulant conquérir de la terre et des cailloux. Et enfin j'ai essayé d'aider ce peuple mortel, avide d'éternité, qui s'est allié au malin et a fini par sombrer dans les eaux, à vouloir défier les Valar eux-mêmes. Pour eux tous je n'ai plus d'espoir.

Puis il regarda le roi comme un père regarde un fils :

\- Le mal que nous avons tant combattu et si bien repoussé puise sa force dans des choses bien plus obscures que le vivant. Un jour, mon ami, il nous faudra prendre les armes comme nous ne les avons jamais prises, pour sauver le peu de pureté qu'il reste sur Arda.

Eoniel se retira peu de temps après, suivi d'Ellon Ahn. Tous deux étaient éprouvés, l'un par sa lutte contre un ennemi ressurgi du passé, et l'autre par les longues nuits sans sommeil. Maintenant que le roi savait sa fille sauvée, il se sentait épuisé, comme s'il permettait enfin à son corps de fonctionner normalement.

La chambre de la princesse resta pourtant peu de temps silencieuse. Un jeune garçon passa sa tête par la porte, semblant vérifier que le champ était libre, puis s'introduisit silencieusement dans la pièce sombre. Le lieu ressemblait depuis plusieurs mois plus à une chambre mortuaire qu'à une chambre d'enfant, avec ses rideaux tirés, les fleurs au pied du lit, et des visites uniquement ponctuées de murmures compatissants.

Il s'assit précautionneusement sur le lit de Nessari, et nota son visage apaisé. Les rumeurs qui couraient dans le château étaient donc vraies, l'ancien avait accompli ce en quoi plus personne ne croyait, sauver une personne atteinte de cette étrange affection.

Depuis que Galem était arrivé dans le royaume, sa plus proche amie avait toujours été Nessari, et, même quand elle était tombée malade, il avait continué à passer de longues heures en sa compagnie, jouant à des jeux de leur invention, sous l'œil d'Ellon Ahn et de leurs gouvernantes respectives. Elle avait rendu son exode précoce moins difficile, et l'avait ouvert à un monde nouveau, loin de la rudesse de sa petite enfance.

Ils n'avaient pas encore pleinement conscience de leur engagement, mais savaient, même sans vraiment l'appréhender, qu'ils étaient destinés à s'unir l'un à l'autre. Leurs pères avaient conclu dès leur naissance un accord, dû aussi bien à leur grande amitié que par stratégie politique. Unir les deux enfants signifiait en effet unir deux régions plus étroitement encore, et s'assurer de la paix à venir.

Quand Galem eut la certitude que son amie allait bien, il descendit prudemment du lit, mais, en chemin, sentit une main encore tremblante attraper la sienne. Il se retourna, étonné, et constata que la princesse dormait encore. Ému plus que de raison, il resta longtemps main dans la main avec Nessari, savourant son retour parmi les vivants. Puis, quand il sentit que le sommeil le gagnait à son tour, il quitta finalement la chambre et regagna ses quartiers en prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Les consignes étaient claires, personne ne devait troubler le repos de la princesse, pas même son ami le plus cher.

Le lendemain matin, Ellon Ahn, après avoir visité sa fille, se rendit dans les quartiers de sa femme, ou elle s'était établie depuis les dernières semaines de sa grossesse. Celle-ci parut surprise de le voir de si bon matin, et l'accueillit avec un sourire. Le roi savait qu'il n'avait pas été suffisamment présent pour son épouse ces derniers mois, la délaissant presque pour veiller, impuissant, sur son aînée, craignant que chaque souffle qui s'échappait de sa gorge ne soit le dernier. Pourtant, l'arrivée de son second enfant le remplissait de joie, lui qui avait cru, à la mort de sa première épouse, ne jamais pouvoir ni se remarier ni engendrer d'autres descendants tant son chagrin était fort.

Lisilaë lui demanda avec empressement quelles étaient les dernières nouvelles concernant Nessari. Elle avait entendu des bruits de couloir mais ne voulait se réjouir trop vite. Il lui expliqua l'aide apportée par l'ancien, et ses mots suite à cela. La reine, ressentant le désarroi qui touchait encore son mari, lui tint un discourt empreint de douceur et d'apaisement, sur la nécessité de se réjouir des nouvelles présentes plutôt que de s'assombrir sur des faits non avenus. Son calme et l'assurance qu'elle lui transmettait permirent au roi de retrouver peu à peu son esprit critique familier.


	6. Nemerion, la guerre sans visage partie 2

Quinze ans que sa fille avait quitté sa demeure, quinze ans que le roi d'Eferion espérait son retour pour ne plus la voir partir. Toute la ville de Shumir, ville de Nemerion et capitale du royaume d'Eferion, ne parlait que de cela. Nessari était aimée non seulement pour sa grande beauté, mais aussi pour sa vive intelligence et sa capacité à fédérer. Dans la ville, elle s'était beaucoup occupée des relations entre le peuple et le palais. Ne pouvant représenter ce peuple au tribunat en raison de son rang, elle avait été nommée parmi les conseillers d'état pour représenter Ozrin, le palais royal.

Le tribunat était composé d'une assemblée de trente-huit tribuns, de cinq ambassadeurs et quatre conseillers d'état qui siégeaient à Krestos, ville voisine de la capitale, Suhmir. Il était en charge de représenter chaque citoyen d'Eferion. Deux tribuns élus par les villes et un ambassadeur nommé par le Néta de la région y siégeaient pour représenter les villes du royaume et quatre conseillers d'état représentaient le palais d'Ozrin.

Bien que le roi et les Néta soient maîtres en leurs demeures, le tribunat avait une grande influence dans les décisions du royaume, aucun dirigeant d'Eferion n'ignorait les devoirs qu'il avait à l'encontre du peuple et écoutait avec attention les requêtes du tribunat. Le tribunat était chargé de discuter des propositions de lois ainsi que de négocier les traités commerciaux pour le royaume. Cette assemblée était d'une importance majeure pour Eferion et chaque représentant possédait une influence certaine dans sa ville. A Krestos on gardait un souvenir vif de Nessari, lorsqu'elle occupait sa fonction de conseillère, elle avait gagné le respect de l'assemblée par sa sincérité, son éloquence et la justesse de ses propos.

La princesse de 43 ans était partie visiter les nétalions, régions d'Eferion, et les Néta les dirigeant, quelle devrait gouverner une fois reine pour mieux connaître son peuple et avait finalisé ses études supérieures à l'université de Tol Orion. Elle rentrait donc chez elle, avec le souhait de siéger de nouveau à Krestos. Les années des Efïron ne se comptaient pas comme celles des hommes de l'ouest. L'âge de la maturité pour un Efïron était de 45 ans, et elle devrait succéder à son père quand il atteindrai 150 ans. Les dirigeant d'Eferion ne régnaient pas à vie, ils déléguaient la succession du royaume à leurs héritiers avant un âge trop avancé, parfois en siègent au conseil, parfois coulant une retraite paisible loin de la politique et du décorum. La vie d'un Efïron pouvait aller jusqu'à 200 ans, bien que le vieux Néta d'Aquillion ait, étonnamment, atteint les 285 ans, ce qui fit de lui le plus vieux Efïron ayant jamais vécu.

Shumir s'animait en cette journée d'été pour recevoir le cortège royal. La rue principale était décorée de fleurs jaunes d'anthémis sur les balcons pour souhaiter la bienvenue, la Garde royale avait mis en place un léger périmètre de sécurité qu'il savait inutile tant les Shumerites étaient disciplinés et respectueux des règles. A la cinquième heure de l'après-midi le cortège venant de Tol Orion traversa la ville, il était modeste, composé d'une grande calèche de voyages, de six gardes d'escorte et de deux dames de compagnie. La princesse passait outre certaines règles de bienséance, plutôt que d'être dans la calèche elle chevauchait aux côtés de son ami Galem, revenant lui aussi de ces 15 années de voyage avec la princesse.

La ville de Shumir, contrairement à ce que laissaient penser ses austères fortifications, perfectionnait depuis plusieurs siècles l'art sous toutes ses formes, ce qui se retrouvait dans ses monuments, les plus extravagants de toute la contrée, dans la musique que l'on entendait au détour des ruelles, jusque tard dans la nuit, ou encore, si l'on s'aventurait dans ses demeures, dans l'art de la peinture, pratiqué par un nombre remarquablement élevé de Shumerites, avec un succès relatif pour certains mais toujours un enthousiasme débordant.

Ces mêmes murailles, ainsi que l'emplacement de la ville, lui avaient permis de se développer sans trop craindre les envahisseurs, ce qui se ressentait dans le caractère de la population, très ouverte et joyeuse. La ville accueillait en son sein de nombreux écrivains, poètes et artistes de tout horizon, car, outre la sécurité, les élites en tout genre y étaient attirées par l'accueil grandiose que leur réservaient ses habitants, très friands de nouveautés. De plus, les Efïron étaient prédisposés à exercer leurs talents de par leur ascendance en partie elfe, qui leur permettait de se spécialiser dans un domaine jusqu'à la perfection.

L'éclairage de la ville était illuminé le soir de veilleuses d'eau émettant une lumière blanche, de sorte que même la nuit la vie y était vive, héritage d'un lointain secret que leur avait enseigné l'ancien. Cette eau lumineuse émanait du lit d'Ortinis, fleuve venant des monts d'Ayaris, se jetant dans la mer d'Abiram Sagar. Les nains étaient les gardiens de cette eau précieuse aux milles poèmes d'antan.

Nessari fut accueillie de la plus belle des manières, du peuple aux notables elle fut reçue avec l'égard et le respect qu'elle avait su témoigner aux gens durant sa jeunesse à Shumir. Elle fut abordée avec encore plus de déférence au palais d'Ozrin ou le roi et sa femme organisèrent un grand banquet en son honneur le soir venu. Ils avaient ouvert les grilles du palais pour l'occasion, et de beaux feux d'artifice et des chants avaient été composés pour elle, l'enfant prodigue était rentrée au pays. Durant cette fête on pût admirer la beauté des étoffes, et le raffinement des bon gens de Shumir. Le roi, plus heureux que d'habitude, s'entretenaient cordialement avec sa femme et les nobles de leur cour, son regard fuyant sur sa fille montrant la fierté qu'il avait pour elle. Nessari, elle, semblait discuter avec son jeune frère de 36 ans, de centaines de choses avec un enthousiasme déclaré. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa dernière courte visite dans la capitale. Elle semblait vouloir vite rattraper le temps et échanger de ces années d'absence en une seule soirée avec ce frère qu'elle n'avait pas vu grandir. Galem, quant à lui, était entouré de jeunes femmes manifestement intéressées par son joli parler et sa noblesse d'esprit, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

La soirée battait son plein, des jardins au palais du roi le monde témoignait joie et célébration. Ellon Ahn s'isola avec sa fille dans son bureau personnel ou jadis, enfant, il lui faisait la lecture. Trop longtemps il avait patienté afin de pouvoir échanger avec elle, il avait attendu ce moment toute la soirée.

\- Ainsi tu reviens parmi les tiens hautement diplômée par la plus grande école du pays, laisse-moi te dire ô combien je suis fier, mon enfant. Tu seras une grande reine pour ce que tu as accompli et pour l'amour que le peuple te témoigne, tu en as la preuve aujourd'hui. Dit Ellon Ahn, le visage éclairé par le bonheur.

\- Je suis surtout revenue pour toi, père, une fille ne peut trop longtemps oublier que son père vieillit. Dit Nessari avec humour.

\- 119 années de vie n'auront pas raison de ma hardiesse. J'ai tant profité de ma jeunesse que j'en ai oublié la sagesse de vieillir, répondit-il riant

\- Tu seras toujours jeune, père adoré, et moi je continuerai à te regarder comme une petite fille.

Il regarda sa fille comme pour la redécouvrir, elle avait un regard sûr, mais d'une grande douceur. Le sourire charmant, cachant beaucoup de modestie, ses longs cheveux blonds donnaient de l'harmonie à un visage qui ne manquait pas de beauté, rare plus bel enfant des hommes des elfes et d'Efïron surpassant la beauté foudroyante de Nessari et pourtant sa personnalité rayonnait d'avantage.

\- Tu n'es plus une petite fille, dit Ellon Ahn calmement, comme pour se faire une raison. Parles moi de Tol Orion, je me remémore ces odeurs de fleurs, les matins humides et ces petits villages modestes ou les simple gens sont affairés aux petites choses mais qui ont toujours fait bonheur à regarder. Cette cité s'embourgeoise et parfois l'idée du silence de la nature ne me déplairait pas, dit en s'esclaffant le roi.

\- Tu dis cela mais tu regretterais les orchestres et les balais, les spectacles et les discussions mondaines, tu aimes les simples choses quand tu te lasses du sophistiqué, mais cette vielle cité finit toujours par te manquer, dit-elle, moqueuse.

\- Eh bien soit, dit-il j'ordonnerai à l'ancien de disposer d'Araka aux sabots d'argents, ainsi je pourrais à ma volonté aller et venir dans tout mon royaume aussi vite que le vent le porte, dit Ellon, gaussant.

\- Il faudrait que tu sois persuasif, père, pour donner des ordres à un homme qui t'as vu naître et te verra mourir, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'Araka aux sabots d'argents appartienne à l'ancien ou à un autre, tu devras apprendre le cheval pour lui ordonner toi-même et de manière à ce qu'il te comprenne, afin ne pas te faire rosser de coups de sabot.

Le père et la fille éclatèrent de rire.

\- Ce cheval me doit allégeance, dit le roi, et ils rirent de plus belle encore.

\- Plus sérieusement, que deviens mon vieil ami, il a plus de 5 ans que je ne l'ai revu. Voyage-t-il toujours ?

Nessari se ferma étrangement, elle semblait gênée par la question et ne savait que répondre.

\- Il voyage beaucoup ici et là, à Eferion et parfois même au-delà. On ne sait que trop peu de ses activités mais il a l'air affairé à de grandes choses. Il s'entretient souvent avec Sharin, son conseiller, et son autre conseiller le plus proche, le seigneur Merniel.

\- Je vois, dit-il, soucieux. A t'il prit un peu de temps pour toi ?

Nessari regarda son père avec des yeux gênés et un sourire en coin, et dit doucement :

\- Oui... même s'il a beaucoup à faire il a été accueillant et chaleureux. Il m'a toujours reçue avec le plus grand égard durant ces cinq années quand je me suis présentée au château de Silbaris. Nous avons beaucoup conversé dans ces jardins et dans d'autres. Il m'a montré Orion avec ses yeux et je suis tombée amoureuse de cette région, nous avons chevauché sur Araka vers Ayaris, il m'a présenté les Nains Pierre pieds, nous avons séjourné aux grottes de kadune quelques jours et je me suis liée rapidement d'amitié avec Miirin le fils du Roi. Père, ils sont fascinants, ce peuple Nain. Ils sont parfois étranges mais toujours d'une belle sincérité et d'un altruisme réchauffant. Ils ont le cœur au travail fastidieux et sont toujours de bonne humeur. J'ai entendu l'ancien parler des Efïron avec beaucoup de tendresse, mais quand il parle des nains Kassari, le bonheur est grand en lui, il les appelle les intrépides, les insouciants, les fidèles et les tendres teigneux, il prend beaucoup de plaisir à vivre parmi eux, et dans ses yeux j'y ai pris le même plaisir.

\- Il est vrai que mon ami le roi Drahin est d'une essence qui me fascinera toujours, ils sont dans la démesure et la simplicité, caractérielle et tendre, leur nature paradoxale ne sera jamais totalement comprise.

Ellon Ahn fit silence, le regard interrogateur :

\- Tu me sembles heureuse mais troublée, mon enfant, as-tu à me dire ?

\- Je suis troublée et la nature de mon bonheur assombrira le tien, père. Dit Nessari, regardant son père les yeux humides. Tu as fondé tant d'espoirs en moi que te décevoir ne fait que m'éloigner de mon dessein. Je suis tiraillée à l'idée de te perdre ou de me perdre.

\- Parles, tu m'inquiètes, que ne ferai-je pas pour que ma fille sortes de pareils tourments, parles à ton père.

\- Galem, je ne peux l'épouser, ni te succéder, ceci n'est pas ma volonté.

Le roi, perdu, dit ;

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu regarder un autre homme comme tu regardes Galem, tu t'es préparée toute ta vie sans jamais rechigner en effort pour me succéder, es-tu souffrante ?

\- Souffrante, dit Nessari avec des yeux écarquillés, je souffre mais de cette souffrance ne vient aucun mal, Galem, je le regarde comme un frère, un ami que je ne pourrais aimer autrement même si je devais me forcer pour toi. Je me suis donnée corps et âme à mon peuple et les bénéfices ont toujours été plus grands que mes sacrifices. Mais voilà, je souffre d'amour, d'un amour qui je le crois est partagé, mais qui passe outre les conventions et la logique. Je n'ai rien fait père, il est venu comme cela, depuis il n'est jamais parti. Je l'aime depuis mon enfance, et chaque jour de ma vie je n'ai cessé de me battre pour le chasser de mes pensées. Quand j'ai dû voyager, mon voyage le plus grand était de le voir et qu'il me voie, non plus comme une enfant, mais comme une femme. Je suis souffrante de son regard, de son aura, de sa bonté et de la force qu'il insuffle en moi à chaque fois qu'il me sourit. Je l'aime d'un ardent amour. Je lui dois la vie mais pour sa sympathie je la lui rendrai.

\- Ne parle pas ainsi, dit Ellon Ahn, qui est-il, qui t'as rendue folle au point de te perdre comme une jouvencelle à la romance facile ?

\- Il est celui que tu aimes comme un père, que tu honores comme un roi et qui est pourtant n'est que ton vassal.

\- Eoniel ! Le roi n'avait plus de voix, ne sachant que dire tant il était hébété par une nouvelle si surprenante.

\- Oui, père, Eoniel. Mais il ne peut se résoudre à se laisser m'aimer sans que tu n'aimes cette idée, il refuse mon cœur pour ne pas te déshonorer, dit-il, comment un homme aussi majestueux pourrait-il salir l'honneur d'un roi en aimant sa fille ? Je ne t'aie jamais rien caché et n'ai jamais pu garder longtemps de secrets pour toi. Toi qui es mon père et ma mère à la fois.

\- Oui, il est grand, mais plus grand est l'amour que je porte à ma fille, la seule progéniture d'une fugace tendresse. As-tu pensé aux conséquences, as-tu réfléchi à ton avenir, vieillir avec un homme qui ne vieillis point ? As-tu pensé à ton héritage, peux-tu seulement en avoir ? Et ce trône, est-il si disgracieux pour toi que tu veuilles t'en détourner ? Je me suis désavoué pour que tu vives, j'ai trahi un serment fait à mon père ! Pourquoi poses-tu un si lourd fardeau sur mes épaules, n'ai-je été un bon père ? N'ai-je été un bon roi, pour que tu détournes tes yeux de ta propre race de ton seul destin possible ? Je ne peux me résoudre à une telle union, tu épouseras Galem !

A ces mots le roi quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser sa fille épouser l'ancien, cela aurait été se désavouer auprès de Galem et des obligations qu'il avait envers son père, qu'il respectait fortement. Il craignait que la vie de sa fille à Tol Orion ne soit pas harmonieuse, Eoniel était trop différent des Efïron, d'une autre essence, une telle union était contre nature.

Au lendemain de cette entrevue les visages étaient noués, chacun était affairé à ses obligations et bien que la gêne pèse sur les consciences du père et de la fille, la désillusion était telle que les mots pour chasser le malaise ne sortaient pas. L'un et l'autre faisaient semblant d'avoir oublié cette nuit terrible lourde de sentences échangées, pour autant chacun au palais devinait la réserve entre eux.

Quelques jours plus tard, dans une après-midi grise ou les vents du nord sombres et austères soufflaient sur Shumir, on apprit au palais que Merniel, conseiller du Néta de Tol Orion, demandait audience au Roi.


	7. Nemerion, la guerre sans visage Partie 3

Publié le 02/01/2017

Avec un léger retard par rapport à ce qui était annoncé, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais !

Bonne année à tous, et bonne lecture :)

* * *

Il était venu seul, il montait Araka un cheval qui n'avait jamais été monté par une autre personne que le Néta, Eoniel. Le mage se présenta devant le roi, et demanda à s'entretenir seul avec lui. Il avait le visage fermé, la froideur de son regard créait une distance. À Sumir cet homme long aux cheveux de neige, vêtu d'un habit bleu nuit n'était pas apprécié, beaucoup de rumeurs et d'histoires mystérieuses circulaient à son égard depuis qu'il était apparu soudainement du sud oriental.

Dans le bureau du roi, Merniel déclara d'une voix grave.

\- Ici est né un peuple à la volonté immuable ainsi s'appelle-t-il, mais le monde, lui, change, et si votre royaume ignore ce fait, il ira à l'encontre de grandes déconvenues.

\- Seigneur Merniel, je ne comprends pas un seul mot sortant de votre bouche, épargnez moi votre complaisance habituelle, l'humeur n'y est pas, dit le roi, grinçant.

\- Nulle complaisance en moi Seigneur, je me fais messager de mon maître et je viens accomplir mon devoir.

« Le mal que nous avons tant combattu et si bien repoussé puise sa force dans des choses bien plus obscures que le vivant. Un jour, mon ami, il nous faudra prendre les armes comme nous ne les avons jamais prises, pour sauver le peu de pureté qu'il reste sur Arda. » Ainsi étaient les mots du seigneur Eoniel pour vous il y a 36 ans. Apprenez qu'ils sonnaient comme une prédiction

\- Ungoram ?

Merniel sembla surpris que ce nom sorte de la bouche du roi juste, son visage se tordit de dégoût, il en était presque effrayé.

\- Non ! dit-il sévèrement. Une guerre se déroule à l'ouest, entre un ennemi d'une grande puissance qui cherche à s'emparer d'une partie de lui, jadis perdue, et une alliance a été formée pour le contrer. Bien que cette dernière ait gagné une grande bataille, les hommes d'orient dont le peuple d'harud, plus nombreux et plus féroces, sont appelés par leur maître pour livrer une guerre d'une plus grande ampleur encore.

Le Roi lui demanda quelle était la gravité de cette nouvelle et jusqu'où elle pourrait s'étendre. Il lui répondit que l'ennemi, avec cette aide, écraserait à coup sûr l'alliance de l'ouest, et qu'il n'avait sûrement pas l'intention de s'arrêter au massif de Coridane.

\- Le massif nous a toujours protégés des ennemis, dit le roi, il faudrait être fou pour songer à le traverser par les montages, surtout de l'ouest ou des jours et des nuits nous séparent en largeur comme en longueur, nul occidental n'a jamais réussi à traverser le Coridane sans notre consentement. Ils se perdraient et mourraient dans les sanctuaires de brume s'ils passaient par les sommets du massif.

\- Nous courrons un grand danger, la plus grande menace qui ait jamais pesé sur les Efïron est en marche, et, si nous n'agissons pas rapidement, le royaume entier court à sa perte. Le massif de Coridane est enchanté pour les vivants mais certains enchantements peuvent facilement être défaits par d'autres.

\- Quelle est la demande d'Eoniel, dans ce cas ? Que propose-t-il ? Demanda le roi. Je suppose qu'il ne vous a pas envoyé en ce lieu en vain. Dit-il sèchement

\- Il faut que toutes les régions s'unissent pour aller soutenir Nirassa, vos alliés du sud, contre le peuple d'Arud. Ils menacent de violer le traité de non-agression qui avait été conclu, car Nirassa a refusé de leur livrer deux Elfes exilées, une femme et un nouveau-né, les coutumes des Nirassa leur interdisent de déroger aux règles strictes de la protection et de l'hospitalité des innocents demandant l'asile. Une menace a été prononcée par le Sulkal, Ammar seigneur d'Arud, mettant fin à douze mille années de cohabitation pacifique.

Ellon Ahn avait le regard plongé dans ses pensées, cette nouvelle ne l'étonnait pas, Nirassa avait toujours été en proie à la convoitise des peuples orientaux mais avait maintenu sa neutralité par le commerce de son savoir-faire et de ses connaissances, mais il redoutait le conflit depuis longtemps. Pour autant, il ne pensait pas que la grande menace viendrait du sud, il craignait surtout les Orcs, pour cela il avait renforcé en moyens et en soldats la région du nord, redoutant plus l'invasion des Baruk-Hai, peuple gris des Orcs, ou le fléau contagieux qui avait entraîné la mort de sa femme et la maladie de sa fille.

Il avait laissé la surveillance de ses alliés orientaux aux Nains qui entretenaient d'excellentes relations diplomatiques et commerciales avec les Nirassa. Les Nirassa étaient un peuple pacifique qui ne possédait qu'une poignée de soldats tout au plus, assez pour maintenir l'ordre, nullement pour affronter une bataille.

\- Eferion ne lève pas le sabre sans une menace valable. Vas dire à ton maître qu'il m'a convaincu, que nos cousins protègent des réfugiés est louable mais cela ne suffira pas à envoyer mon peuple mourir sans plus d'explications. Je dois réunir les tribuns des Nétalions et leurs Néta. Je sais que mon devoir envers ce royaume vient et j'exercerais mon pouvoir si la situation l'exige, mais nous devons convaincre le tribunat d'aller au sud. J'enverrai demain à l'aube des messagers. Rejoignons-nous dans vingt jours à Krestos.

\- Le Seigneur Eoniel, de son côté, rassemble déjà ses forces, il est à portée des nains. Le plus opportun serait de passer, s'ils l'acceptent, par le passage souterrain du Khilam Dun, dit Merniel. Vous devez convaincre le tribunat, les Nétalions doivent s'unir rapidement.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, il m'est possible de lever une armée et de me trouver au pied du Coridane en deux mois, quand à convaincre les nains de risquer la guerre pour deux vies, c'est une autre affaire. Ils ont toujours voulu faire preuve d'indépendance vis à vis des conflits des royaumes voisins, bien qu'ils commercent avec les Nirassa. Nous laisser le passage les exposerait bien plus que tout autre, dit le roi, qui semblait ne pas vouloir mêler les nains à ce triste sort qu'est la guerre.

\- Cela est nécessaire. Je vais entamer des pourparlers avec le roi Drahin Pierre pied, dit Merniel, il devra m'écouter. Si nous devions prendre le chemin des crêtes par les montages, ou par la mer d'Abiram, nous arriverions trop tard, une source m'indique que les armées ennemies se préparent, et il n'est plus question que de quelques mois avant que le dénouement de cette terrible marche ne se concrétise. L'ouest doit tenir et pour cela il faut protéger Nirassa et empêcher le peuple d'Arud de renforcer l'ennemi.

Les deux hommes détaillèrent ensuite la marche précise à suivre lors des jours et semaines suivantes, puis se séparèrent solennellement. Merniel n'avait pas terminé sa mission de messager, il devait prévenir les Néta, et le roi avait maintenant un conseil de guerre à réunir.

Comme ils l'avaient prévu, au vingtième jour étaient réunis à Krestos les trente-huit tribuns de chaque Nétalions. Eferion avait 19 grandes villes représentées chacune par deux tribuns nommés à L'Agorum, vaste édifice elliptique ou les membres du tribunat étaient assis en estrades cycliques. Seul le désigné par le premier tribun appelé au centre avait le droit de prendre parole. Les cinq ambassadeurs étaient Sharin pour Orion, le neveu du roi Nain Grindhal pour Ayaris, le troisième fils du Néta d'Aquillion Ushindi Hunt, l'ambassadrice Shelby Ir pour Generis et Galem Ir fraîchement élu par le Roi Ellon pour Nemerion, et les deux conseillers d'état étaient Nessari et son frère, le prince Aaron Ahn, tous étant présidés par le premier tribun du conseil, élu par le tribunat, qui était chargé de veiller à l'équité et de distribuer la parole. Les Seigneurs d'Eferion aussi avaient été convoqués par le roi, cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient été tous réunis dans la même pièce. Drahin Pierre Pieds qui avait été convaincu par Merniel de laisser le passage en son royaume et de participer à cette guerre, Harzem Ir, Néta de Generis, grand et majestueux à l'allure des premiers elfes, le puissant Eoniel, seigneur d'Orion et le sévère Kanysha Hunt, vieux maître du royaume du nord, d'Aquillion, siégeaient dans la partie réservé aux invités de marque.

La majorité des différents ambassadeurs et conseillers, une fois la situation et les dangers encourus clairement exposés, accepta de déclarer l'état de guerre. Toutefois, la plupart des membres du tribunat émirent une forte résistance. Le danger à l'ouest leur paraissait trop lointain pour nécessiter de risquer la vie des Efïron. Le tribunat acceptaient l'idée de défendre Nirassa même si le fait de risquer la vie de milliers d'Efïron les divisaient, ils reconnaissaient en majorité qu'il fallait défendre ce principe cher à leur royaume mais réfutaient la notion de servir de rempart pour l'ouest et minimisaient le danger représenté par l'ennemi tant craint par Eoniel. De plus, ils se méfiaient du fait que la nouvelle soit arrivée au palais royal par le biais de Merniel, son caractère antipathique et ses manières rudes et cavalières avaient donné de lui une bien mauvaise image à Sumir. On le disait éloigné des préoccupations du peuple, de par sa nature et son goût du secret. Les débats s'envenimaient, d'arguments en arguments, d'explications en réfutations, aucun accord ne semblait se projeter à l'horizon, ni les Néta ni même le roi n'avaient le droit à la parole dans L'Agorum, ils n'étaient qu'invités, seuls leurs ambassadeurs qui étaient leur voix le pouvaient. Le roi Ellon Ahn chuchota longtemps dans l'oreille de Galem. Puis Galem demanda la parole au président du conseil. Il l'appela au centre de L'Agorum

\- Membres du tribunat, c'est avec le plus grand respect que je vous demande humblement la parole, dit Galem.

\- La parole tu as, prononça en cœur le tribunat habitué à ce rite avant tout discours.

Il prit quelques secondes pour regarder autour de lui comme pour puiser une inspiration chez tous ces hommes et femmes vêtus du même long habit rouge et or d'usage pour siéger au tribunat, un rappel aux Efïron qu'ils n'étaient qu'un et qu'ils défendaient le même but, Eferion.

\- J'ai eu autrefois la fierté d'être le plus jeune tribun à siéger ici parmi vous, vous est moi sommes d'un même coté, dit Galem, semblant prendre son temps pour parler, le poing fermé. Je suis à l'image de mon peuple et de ma race, je suis né à Generhis parmi les gens des arbres, là est ma maison, j'ai grandis à Nemerion, ai éclos parmi vous avec l'ardente envie de servir un peuple et d'élever sa voix pour qu'on l'entende, là est mon foyer. J'ai étudié a Orion, là est mon école, chevauché à Ayaris et servi à Aquillion pour faire mes armes, là est mon pays. Je vous le dit, amis, frères et sœurs, nous avons fleuri la paix et avons servis l'amour, là était notre destin et nous n'avons jamais failli. Mais dois-je vous rappeler qui nous sommes et qui il est ? Nous sommes des Elfes nés dans la nuit étoilée effrayés par un seigneur des ténèbres désirant notre part de liberté, l'avons-nous cédée ? Nous sommes aussi des Hommes, nés au crépuscule en pays d'Hildorion, berceau des Premiers Hommes, nous somme issus d'un peuple qui a refusé de prendre part à des guerres qui ne les concernaient pas, et pour cela on leur fit la guerre, ont-ils reculé ? Ces hommes que nos pères ont été sont de Nirassa, quand Hildorion est devenu Narjiiba, ce désert, nos aïeuls en sont partis mais eux sont restés pour construire cette cité. Nous sommes de sang mêlé, chaque partie de notre être a dû se battre pour cette paix et cet amour que nous chérissons tant, nous sommes de sang mêlé d'hommes qui ont eu droit à l'asile et la protection des hauts Elfes, voilà qui nous sommes. L'autre question est, qui est-il, celui qui a enseigné à nos aïeux, les a guidés loin de la sécheresse de Narjiiba, celui qui a protégé nos terres de l'ennemi, nous a aidé à bâtir nos maisons, notre histoire, nos singularités. Il a veillé ici de génération en génération, nous a accompagné sans jamais dicter notre destin, il était là le premier jour ou Eferion est née, Eferion ne serai jamais née sans lui. Peu importe la nouvelle d'un individu errant, ne le sert-il pas ? Peuple d'Eferion, il est l'ancien, le premier gardien d'Eferion, la première voix de notre roi. Celui qui s'est battu pour la paix, celui qui nous offrit la paix. Nous devons nous lever contre Harud qui nous a trop longtemps menacé et menacé nos cousins alors qu'ils accomplissent une cause noble qui est celle de la générosité, qui est celle de l'hospitalité, celle du courage de ne pas renier ses valeurs et d'acheter une paix à n'importe quel prix, nous devons nous lever contre la tyrannie et l'oppression des êtres qui ne se rassasient pas du gain et du pouvoir car ils nous enlèveront à notre tour la terre et la liberté, ainsi le gain et le pouvoirs se nourrissent . Gardez-vous d'être à l'abri Efïron, gardez-vous de fermer les yeux contre le tyran et l'oppression des affamés ou priez les Valar de donner l'aide que vous même ne donnez pas. Rappelez-vous de notre premier fondement, frères et sœurs, dit Galem, véhément. La paix sans pour autant qu'elle le soit à tout prix, la paix sans pour autant qu'elle le soit à tout prix... A ces mots Galem retourna s'asseoir dans un silence ému et le tribunat lui répondit par ce même silence.

Le tribunat vota à une très faible majorité la guerre. Tous avaient les mots de Galem en tête, peu des Efïron avaient donné leur voie en étant totalement convaincus, mais ils avaient en eux l'effort de compassion, la raison aux bons arguments et la capacité d'aller au-delà de leur personne, cela faisait leur grandeur, et, malgré les désaccords, leur altruisme les poussait à ne jamais lever les armes entre eux. À la dissolution du conseil de Krestos, le Néta de Generhis, Harzem Ir quitta l'Agorum en conversant avec son fils cadet.

\- Quel discourt, on dira qu'à Krestos est né un grand orateur, Galem de Nemerion, dit Harzem Ir avec dérision

\- Ai-je dit une chose qui vous aurai déçu, père, ne pensez-vous pas cette guerre de grande nécessité ? dit Galem, doit-on laisser un peuple qui n'a pas d'armée se faire massacrer ?

\- Une guerre n'est jamais nécessaire mon fils, n'apprendras tu donc jamais ? Tu as fait le jeu de ton roi, voilà pourquoi il t'a nommé si promptement comme Ambassadeur, pour être un pion à la voix mielleuse. Ainsi tu emmènes par tes doux mots tout ton peuple à une mort certaine. L'ouest n'a jamais mérité la rédemption. S'il n'y avait eu ces montages il n'y aurait plus d'Efïron depuis longtemps. Nous allons combattre un ennemi pour en protéger un autre. Tu aurais dû demander l'évacuation de Nirassa, j'aurais donné des terres pour protéger ce peuple et ces deux Elfes. Mais la guerre, mon garçon, tu ne l'as jamais connue comme moi, quand il a fallu éloigner les malandrins de nos frontières et chasser naguère les féroces d'Arud. Tes mots seuls ne sauraient la rendre plus belle.

\- Que faites-vous de l'ennemi qui siège au-delà de nos terres et qui menace de tous nous engloutir ?

\- Il a toujours été là bien loin de nos terres. Jadis dans sa pleine puissance sa ruse n'a jamais passé nos frontières, aucun risque qu'il puisse y arriver aujourd'hui, sa splendeur éteinte. L'Ancien n'a que mépris pour ces peuples de l'ouest mais sa faiblesse est de croire encore en leur salut, il aurait pu seul détruire cet ennemi puissant mais il eut pitié et le laissa par négligence retourner à ses mensonges nocifs. Retiens Galem, ceci est une guerre pour la satisfaction d'un seul, Eoniel D'Orion, et, avec tout le respect que je dois à mon roi, il est beaucoup trop aveuglé par sa superbe. Tu t'en rendras compte tôt ou bien trop tard. Vas rejoindre Nemerion, Generhis prendra les armes par fidélité mais son cœur n'y est pas.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Ellon Ahn, menant les préparatifs de guerre d'une main de fer, rassembla aux porte de Nemerion une armée organisée et prête à voyager. Il fit venir sa famille et Galem dans le campement installé là provisoirement pour se préparer au départ. Il convoqua sa fille dans la tente royale isolée de tous. Le fait de partir en guerre pour une longue période, et de ne pas savoir s'il allait en revenir, lui avait fait remettre en question ses affirmations catégoriques.

\- Mon enfant, nous étions en discorde, mais voilà qu'il faut qu'elle cesse. J'ai eu envers toi des mots durs. Pardonne un père qui exige de ses sujets une tolérance qu'il ne pratique pas.

Il mit ses deux mains sur les épaules de Nessari comme pour la regarder encore et dit en souriant :

\- Lisilaë mon épouse m'en a fait grand reproche. Elle t'aime, le sais-tu ? Elle a toujours voulu te donner l'affection que ta mère n'a pu te donner sans jamais essayer de la remplacer, elle a apporté grande douceur dans le cœur d'un homme qui n'a de cesse de pleurer son grand amour elle ne s'en est jamais plainte, je l'en remercie pour cela. Je te la confie comme je te confie ton frère. Quand à tes souhaits je te les accorde, si Eoniel a tes faveurs et que tu as les sienne alors qu'il en soit ainsi, je ne m'y opposerai pas. Quand à me succéder il n'en est plus question, mais le peuple ne le comprendra pas. Même si ton frère a beaucoup de choses à apprendre, il deviendra roi. Je libérerai Galem de son obligation d'alliance et pour ne pas le déshonorer il sera nommé premier conseiller du roi si je ne reviens pas, et il ne participera pas à cette guerre, il a déjà accompli son devoir envers Eferion. Il a les capacités pour soutenir ton frère Aaron dans les affaires du royaume et a beaucoup œuvré pour le servir avec loyauté. A mon retour je scellerai vos vœux avec Eoniel d'Orion, nous avons échangé longuement à ce sujet à Krestos.

Ainsi, après avoir annoncé ses décisions au royaume et avoir donné ses dernières préconisations avant de rejoindre les portes d'Ayaris, le Roi Juste fit ses adieux à sa cour, sa famille et son peuple. Longtemps on chanta ce jour tant la tristesse était grande.

L'armée de fantassins de Nemerion arriva dix jours plus tard au sud, à Ayaris, aux portes du royaume Nain de Kadune. Ils traversèrent le plat pays de Nemerion aux plateaux agricoles et aux villages fermiers jusqu'à la ville de Tobis dans la région d'Orion ou ils firent une halte pour réunir les troupes et s'octroyer une journée de repos. Ils arrivèrent à destination trois jours plus tard, en royaume nain. Un vaste campement y était établi pour la réunification.

L'armée de Nemerion avait rejoint la cavalerie d'Orion menée par Eoniel, les archers de Generis menés par le chef des armées Jaden Ir, frère de Galem et son père le Néta Harzem Ir. L'armée lourde d'Aquillion, plus nombreuse que toutes les autres réunies, était-elle à un jour de Kadune. Les chefs se réunirent dans une grande tente pour converser de la stratégie à utiliser. Les armées d'Eferion étaient équipées d'armures légères, harmonieuses et à la fois solides, elles avaient été façonnées avec un métal venus des mines des nain de Khilam Dun appelé Mitvorn, métal rare d'une étonnante légèreté et d'une solidité presque invincible.

Les différents dirigeants s'étaient réunis dans la tente de commandement pour finaliser les préparatifs de guerre. Le roi prit la parole en premier :

\- Les éclaireurs d'Aquillion nous informent qu'ils seront sur place dans quelques heures, il nous faudra deux jours pour traverser Khilam Dun et treize jours de plus pour le désert de Narjiiba. Aux portes du désert l'armée des Nains nous attend pour rejoindre Nirassa, dit Ellon Ahn. Il faudra évacuer les habitants de Nirassa avant tout dans le désert reculé. Un campement y sera établi.

\- Vous savez qu'il est encore temps de revoir nos positions, Roi Ellon, vous n'ignorez pas ma réticence à prendre part à cette guerre, quelle que soit l'issue elle nous affaiblira, qui gardera le Nord des Orcs ? Dit Harzem.

\- Le vieux Néta, dit Eoniel, comme il l'a toujours fait. Des troupes sont restées à Aquillion et elle sera renforcée

\- Je connais votre réticence, mon ami, à cette guerre, dit Ellon, ainsi j'ai décidé que vous ne pouviez y prendre part.

\- M'insultez-vous car j'ai fait preuve de franchise! dit Harzem dans l'incompréhension

\- Non mon ami, au contraire, je ne puis m'assurer que la vie du vieux Néta d'Aquillion soit assez longue pour appuyer ou conseiller mon fils avant sa pleine maturité et depuis quelque années il s'est éloigné de la capitale, vous, vous avez ma confiance et j'aime votre honnêteté. Trop de jeunesse est à la tête de ce royaume, il faudra l'accompagner de sagesse. Jaden votre fils vous représentera à mes côtés, j'ai parlé mon ami, dit Ellon d'un ton strict qui ne pouvait que clore la conversation.

Quelques heures durant les chefs de guerre discutèrent de l'organisation à venir, puis on annonça l'arrivée de l'armée d'Aquillion, qui de par son grand nombre assura le moral des troupes des autres Nétalions. Le vieux Néta qui avait appuyé la décision du roi de protéger Nirassa, envoya ses trois enfants le représenter en cette guerre, Ushindi Hunt, le cadet, connu pour son esprit de stratège et son éloquence, Kordun, l'aîné, pour sa puissance et sa vaillance, et le benjamin Ardun pour sa camaraderie et sa capacité à fédérer ces hommes, ils étaient de grandes personnalités à Nemerion et très aimés de leur père. Les trois solides fils du vieux Néta Kanysha étaient renommés dans tout le royaume pour avoir bien gardé les montages du nord et renforcé la cohésion et la richesse d'Aquillion. Leur père insista pour envoyer ses trois enfants malgré la réticence du roi Ellon, qui estimait qu'une lignée devait être maintenue et qu'un des fils devait rester pour cela. Le vieux Néta, lui, pris cela pour un affront, ne voulant pas priver de la gloire d'un retour triomphant l'un de ses enfants.

Harzem Ir prit congé et quitta la grande tente, son fils le raccompagna aux portes du campement.

\- Jaden, mon fils, tu prends pars à une folie dont je ne saurai te soustraire, mais j'ai foi en ta vaillance. Ton devoir est de revenir, ton Néta te l'ordonne. Ne laisse pas Generhis sans successeur, ne laisse pas un père désespérer d'avoir élevé un enfant si prometteur en vain. Dit Harzem avec crainte et émotion.

\- Il restera toujours Galem pour vous succéder, si je ne reviens pas. Occupez-vous de ma famille et de mes gens. Je ne peux hélas vous faire cette promesse mon père, mais soyez sur que je vous honorerais sur le champ de bataille, on se rappellera de la maison de Bois Iris. Dit Jaden, rassurant

\- Les échecs de ton frère sont la conséquence de mes erreurs, lui avoir confié une mission trop lourde pour ses épaules est mon grand regret. Il était promis à sceller notre famille à la première lignée, il a mis toute son attention à la politique plutôt que d'honorer le rang de sa famille. Il est mon fils mais il est d'avantage l'enfant d'Ellon Ahn. L'amour que j'ai pour lui ne peut entacher ma lucidité. Mon conseil ne l'intéresse pas. Il préfère les protocoles à notre forêt, la sophistication de la capitale, les femmes et l'hydromel à la beauté de la nature et des choses simples. Je ne reconnais pas un enfant de Bois Iris en lui.

\- Galem est bon, il vous a fait honneur en sacrifiant son enfance auprès des siens pour vous contenter. Sachez vous en rappeler. Il vous sera fidèle, il est l'un des nôtres soyez en assuré, dit Jaden.

Après ces mots Harzem fit des adieux pudiques à son fils et quitta le campement avec sa garde rapprochée.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, alors que les armées levaient le camp, une troupe armée de lances étincelantes en rang et silencieuse de soldats accompagnés de Merniel et de son second Daril Sol attendaient aux portes de la cité des nains. Il était environs cinq cent hommes.

Leurs armures au métal noir et argent étaient confectionnées avec une grande minutie, ils étaient couverts d'un casque argenté épousant harmonieusement leurs têtes et couvrant la nuque ainsi que leurs joues et leur nez, laissant ainsi seuls leurs yeux et leur bouche découverts. Une cuirasse noire raffinée aux motifs d'argent les protégeait des épaules jusqu'aux jambes, par-dessus un pantalon noir en cuir tanné. Leurs bustes étaient protégés par une fine cotte de maille sur mesure de couleur noire et argent faite d'un rare métal inestimable tombé du ciel venu d'Orion appelé Galvorn, si malléable qu'il était aussi fin qu'un tissu et plus solide que le diamant, elle était recouverte par un épais gilet bleu brodé au dos de fils d'argent à l'effigie d'une demi-lune caractéristique de leur ordre. Ils portaient sur leur dos un grand bouclier rond argenté, ainsi qu'un sabre élaboré au long fourreau noir, qui, quand ils le brandissaient, luisait d'un éclat aveuglant, avec un de ses cotés dentelé au plus proche de la main, lui donnant un aspect féroce.

Ils étaient la garde blanche, un ordre secret très peu connu des Efïron, on doutait de leurs nombre et parfois même de leur existence. Peu d'informations étaient connues d'eux, ils étaient source de mille fantasmes et de hauts faits héroïques pour les enfants d'Eferion. On les savait disciplinés, résistants et surtout aussi silencieux que des ombres. Ushindi Hunt d'Aquillion dit la première fois qu'il les vit : "Ainsi Merniel l'azurite montre ses manigance en plein jour"

Ils traversèrent tous durant deux jours les hautes grottes de Khilam Dun pour se retrouver aux portes du désert de Narjiiba. Ces grottes, creusées des millénaires auparavant par un pouvoir ancien, étaient d'une telle hauteur que le regard des personnes qui les traversaient, si elles le levaient vers le ciel, ne pouvait en percevoir la fin. Les puissants piliers soutenant le passage, taillés à même la pierre, étaient de la même couleur anthracite que la roche. Ils s'élevaient vers les hauteurs des grottes en torsades, jusqu'à former des arcs, leur base éclairée tout d'abord par des flambeaux ardents se fondant dans l'obscurité insondable des hauteurs. Les portes de ces grottes, dont le nombre était inconnu des Efïron, étaient contrôlées par les nains, qui en gardaient jalousement l'accès.

Alors les peuples d'Eferion prirent chemin pour la guerre sans visage, ainsi l'avait nommée Harzem Ir, le majestueux Néta de Generhis une fois rentré en son Nétalion.


	8. Nirassa, l'année du soupir - Partie 1

Publié le 17/02/17

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Narjiiba débute après les terres de la septième maison des nains, au pied sud des hautes montages du massif de Coridane, et s'étend jusqu'aux Grandes Oasis, appelées Mitra-Marafik, domaine du peuple Nirassa, peuplade du sud alliée des Efïron et parente de la légendaire maison de Bor.

Les récits des Nirassa affirment que le désert de Narjiiba s'appelait autrefois Hildorion, terre verte des premiers hommes éveillée par Eriel. On dit des Nirassa qu'ils descendent des tout premiers hommes qui refusèrent de quitter Hildorion pour l'ouest. Comme leurs ancêtres ils sont restés pacifiques et ont toujours œuvré à subsister sans nuire à quiconque. Des milliers d'années avant la venue d'Eoniel en terre Efïron, il est dit qu'il vivait parmi les Nirassa et que quand la grande sècheresse arriva, Eoniel guida la plus grande partie du peuple vers l'est pour les protéger de la sécheresse et des peuples ennemis. L'autre partie refusa de quitter leurs terres originelles.

On dit que quand les grandes montagnes à l'est se dressèrent, là où vivaient les Nirassa l'herbe et l'eau jaillirent du sol comme un enchantement et qu'un être à l'allure d'un grand nain aux cheveux roux leur rendit visite et leur enseigna l'art des graines et le secret des gemmes. Ces secrets firent leur richesse, ils troquèrent les pierres précieuses et eurent de la nourriture en abondance.

Ainsi, par cette bénédiction, ils accueillirent toujours avec grande joie les nains, pensant qu'ils étaient de la race du Grand Nain roux disparu. Les nain connaissaient Forn le rouquin, et se cachèrent bien de nier qu'il y eut une filiation avec celui-ci, voyant l'or et les pierres précieuses comme une bonne raison de garder de bonnes relations et de ne pas décevoir leurs amis du sud.

De nos jours, les Nirassa fertilisent la paix des peuples du sud. Vivant dans un carrefour d'échange, ils sont de grands commerçants, savants et artistes, et maintiennent la paix en échange de leurs savoirs faire ancestraux. Grâce à cette alliance avec les nains et les Efïron, Mitra-Marafik est restée durant des siècles un royaume neutre.

Plus au sud encore, vivent les Harudi de l'Extrême-Sud, opposants des peuple libres et suzerains des barbares du pays de Rhunerie et de Khanderi, bien que la quiétude avec leurs vassaux soit fragile. Rivaux des nations de l'ouest, ils aiment la conquête et les affrontements virils. Beaucoup des peuples d'Harud de l'extrême-sud oriental, des Rhunerins et les Khanderins, se sont liés au Grand Œil du Pays Noir lors des grandes guerres.

La nuit était tombée. Dans la plus grande tente du camp des Harudi, différenciée des autres par sa couleur ocre et son drapeau rouge sang à l'effigie d'une panthère noire rugissante, deux hommes conversaient. Leurs visages, à peine éclairés par la lumière basse des lampes à huile, disposées sur les lourds tapis brodés, étaient frappants de contraste. Le Sulkal Ammar, fils de Amet, souverain du peuple d'Harud et vigoureux commandeur des tribus orientales, paraissait perde son calme de minute en minute, contrairement à son compagnon, à l'apparence beaucoup plus vieille, qui arborait un sourire énigmatique.

\- Aucune armée, aussi puissante soit-elle, ne nous empêchera de nous joindre au grand œil. Le jeune prince Totmeth devra se résoudre à mettre ses principes de côté pour sauver son peuple, employez-vous à le convaincre lui. Pour moi il est trop tard, j'ai prêté serment, les peuples d'Harud ne reviennent jamais sur leurs serments.

\- Dois-je convaincre l'un de se passer d'une coutume dont l'autre ne peut se délivrer ? Essayez de voir les choses de manière raisonnable, épargner Nirassa c'est renoncer aussi à l'ouest, Sulkal. Vous avez fait un serment d'honneur à un être qui n'en a pas, il vous trahira ou vous soumettra. Nul n'est obligé de tenir honneur à un fourbe, prenez mon conseil, fils d'Amet.

\- Et la fourberie des elfes qui quittent les royaumes de l'ouest comme des lâches alors que la guerre se propage ? La fourberie des alliances libres qui lient leur destin à un rôdeur d'une lignée maudite au peuple noyé par sa cupidité ? Voilà qui est fourbe. Quand vous protégez un camp quand trop longtemps vous avez ignoré l'autre, et l'autre est mon peuple professeur. Voilà qui est fourbe.

\- Un temps pour les elfes, un temps pour les hommes, un temps pour le déclin d'une lignée et un temps pour sa rédemption, ainsi est-il question de camps. Tendez toujours vers la liberté. Dit le vieil homme aimablement

\- Votre alliance est faible, je ne respecte pas la faiblesse, Totmeth a choisi son camp, le mien est celui de ceux qui l'emportent. Je répugne à me battre au côté des Orcs et des êtres ténébreux, mais un Sulkal qui ne conquiert pas, Harud ne retient jamais son nom. Mon père Amet l'envahisseur a laissé Nirassa en paix, mais à sa mort on s'est rappelé de toutes les terres orientales qu'il a prises à ses ennemis. Aujourd'hui nos intérêts avec les Nirassa divergent. Les Harudi sont un grand peuple de guerriers. L'orient est à nous car nous l'avons conquis, il en sera de même pour l'ouest que l'on a volé à mes ancêtres.

\- Ainsi votre vanité vous attirera les foudres, à ne point renoncer à un conflit que vous ne sauriez emporter. Nirassa a de puissants alliés, un guerrier Efïron vaut trois de vos combattants en force et en agilité, le sang des elfes coule dans leurs veines. Ils n'ont pas le goût de la conquête ni de la guerre mais quand on les y obligera ils seront redoutables.

A ces mots le Sulkal Ammar eut un regard belliqueux, il semblait amusé par l'idée d'affronter cet ennemi si bien vendu par le vieil homme. Son peuple aimait relever les défis. Son ton s'adoucit.

\- Mon ami, aucune montagne n'est infranchissable, et mon peuple aime grandement les montagnes, dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Je suis triste de ne pas vous savoir à mes côtés comme quand j'étais enfant et que vous m'enseigniez la rhétorique et l'histoire en temps où nous étions en sympathie avec Mitra Marafik, mais je vous respecte grandement et je respecte encore plus votre fidélité aux Nirassa. Allez ! Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, aujourd'hui nous avons partagé le thé comme des amis, demain ce sera la guerre. Je laisse trois jours à la principauté des premiers hommes pour nous livrer la femme elfe et l'enfant, l'œil l'exige. Nous marcherons sur Nirassa le troisième jour s'il en est autrement.

\- Avant de prendre congé, répondez à la curiosité d'un vieil homme. Pourquoi le Grand Œil de l'ouest souhaite-t-il s'enticher d'elfes sylvestres sans importance ?

\- Il le veut grandement, et cela me suffit comme raison, dit le Sulkal d'un ton provocant. Les émissaires Orcs qu'il nous a envoyé semblaient ne pas savoir pourquoi, mais ils ont insisté pour qu'ils soient rendus à tout prix, mais saufs.

\- Merci, grand Sulkal, d'avoir assouvi ma curiosité, ainsi je prends congé de vous. Dit-il d'un salut amical de la tête que le Sulkal lui rendit. Je voudrai que vous changiez d'avis, mon jeune élève, mais parfois les leçons ne s'apprennent qu'au dépend de beaucoup de mots. Je vous invite, mon ami, à méditer sur l'intérêt réel de cette guerre et de votre alliance, vous pouvez aisément fermer les yeux pour sauver la vie de vos nombreux hommes, cela vaut bien qu'on oublie votre nom à la postérité. Feu votre père fut surnommé l'envahisseur, il serait juste pour la paix que vous soyez le bienveillant.

Le vieil homme quitta le Sulkal, raccompagné par ses gardes. En cheminant à travers les tentes bigarrées, il entendit au travers des dialectes qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis un long moment. Même si les différents peuples d'Harud parlaient une langue commune avec les Rhunerie et les Khanderi, elle s'était différenciée au fil du temps entre les régions qui composaient l'union des tribus orientales.

Son inquiétude, qu'il n'avait pas montrée durant son entretien, et qui pourtant accentuait ses traits tirés, portait sur le nombre de soldats dont disposait le Sulkal Ammar. Le camp provisoire, rejoint au fil des jours par de nouveaux guerriers, s'étendait déjà sur une dizaine de lieues, alors que, comme le lui avaient appris des éclaireurs, une petite partie des forces du Sulkal était en route depuis plusieurs jours pour l'ouest, bien trop loin pour être arrêtés. Même si les soldats Efïron, comme il l'avait fait remarquer à son ancien élève, étaient de puissants guerriers, leur nombre ne suffirait pas à repousser indéfiniment une quantité si supérieure d'opposants.

De plus, les deux camps ne poursuivaient pas le même but. Si les Efïron tenteraient de sauver un maximum de vies dans leur camp et de protéger Mitra-Marafik, les Harudi eux trouvaient grand honneur à mourir en guerre, et avaient pour consigne de ne laisser aucun survivant, mis à part la femme elfe et l'enfant l'accompagnant.

Le professeur quitta le camp, ses amples vêtements claquant dans la nuit froide. Pensif, il caressa sa barbe blanche du bout des doigts tout en se murmurant à lui-même. Son cheval l'attendait, comme impatient, piaffant dans le vent. Il réajusta son chapeau conique sur son crâne dégarni, puis l'enfourcha d'un mouvement étonnamment leste, et partit pour Nirassa. Sa monture et lui formaient un contraste singulier, elle d'un gris pur et faite d'un bloc, et lui vêtu d'un vêtement clair et flottant surmonté d'une veste indigo.

Dans la ville de Mitra-Marafik l'agitation se faisait sentir, les habitants avaient eu pour instruction de se rassembler autour de la place forte de la cité, afin d'évacuer une première vague de personnes vers le nord, dans le désert, là ou un campement était établi. Dalinëa Guytara, écuyère de l'ordre des gardiens blancs, aidait avec les autres membres de sa faction le corps de la milice des écailles d'argent du roi Totmeth. L'écaille d'argent était la milice professionnelle chargée de protéger les Nirassa, et d'assurer la sécurité et l'ordre à Mitra-Marafik. Elle était composée d'une ancienne tribu de guerriers du sud, alliée des Nirassa, qui les protégeait en échange de richesses depuis maintenant des générations. Ils étaient célèbres pour leur fidélité et leur hargne à se défendre.

L'évacuation se passait dans un calme relatif, ralenti seulement par les personnes ayant des difficultés à se déplacer, de par leur vieillesse mais aussi en raison de la chaleur lourde qui pesait sur la ville depuis plusieurs semaines, accompagnée de brusques bourrasques de vent chargées de sable venant de Narjiiba.

Dalinëa était fière d'accomplir sa première mission en tant qu'apprentie et pupille des gardiens blancs. La jeune femme s'était entraînée depuis plus de dix ans dans divers arts pour devenir ce qu'elle incarnait aujourd'hui. Elle était aussi soulagée de sortir de son isolement et de son anonymat, au moins pour quelques mois. L'enfant d'Aquillion qu'elle était pourrait enfin expliquer à ses parents une partie de son engagement auprès d'Eferion.

Dalinëa avait été enrôlée dès l'âge de quinze ans par Durban Maar, maitre de la garde blanche. Depuis, elle n'avait revu son père et sa mère mais savait que leurs retrouvailles approchaient. Au fond d'elle, son émotion était partagée entre la peur de cette guerre annonciatrice de beaucoup de maux, et sa hâte de montrer aux yeux de ses pairs sa valeur. Sa faction d'écuyers de l'ordre ne devait pas prendre part à la bataille. Leurs consignes étaient d'accompagner les civils de Mitra-Marafik vers les camps de réfugiés installés dans le désert, loin du conflit.

Son sentiment premier était cette empathie de voir des personnes installées ici depuis des générations évacuer une cité qui avait toujours été une foison de culture, d'humanisme, et d'intelligence. Elle était bienveillante, plus particulièrement envers les enfants qui étaient réunis pour être évacués en premier de la cité. La vue de ces mères et pères qui faisaient leurs adieux à des enfants le visage meurtris, qui allaient du nourrisson au jeune adolescent la ramenait à ses propres adieux, au moment où elle avait quitté son village et sa famille pour servir son peuple. Ces milliers d'enfants étaient l'avenir de Nirassa, il était donc naturel de les sauver en premier et de ne pas céder aux cris et aux larmes de parents arrachés à leurs progéniture. Des dizaines de cargaisons de carrioles naines s'éloignaient de la cité de Mitra-Marafik vers les campements au nord de la cité.

A la nuit tombée, la plupart des enfants et des anciens de la cité avaient été évacué de Mitra-Marafik. Dalinëa, comme tous les soldats missionnés pour cette tâche, était éprouvée par cette mission harassante. Ils campèrent tous sur la place de la cité en attendant l'aube pour aller au bout de leurs tâches. Quant aux nains désignés, à l'image de leur capitaine Ardhal barbe rouge, ils continuèrent à transférer l'or, les livres et les richesses vers le campement. Ils montraient peu de signes de fatigue, et leur allégresse à la tache faisait l'admiration des autres peuples.

A l'aube, alors que l'évacuation de la cité se poursuivait, dans son palais, le jeune prince Totmeth, âgé de dix-sept années, était entouré d'une dizaine de conseillers qui discutaient des dispositions à prendre pour la cité. Il était d'une grande stature avec des yeux perçants, vêtu de vêtements blancs et légers laissant entrevoir sa peau foncée parée de bijoux d'or ornés de rubis et de saphirs. Il semblait très calme, compte tenu de la situation, et à l'écoute de ses vieux érudits et de ses chefs d'armes, quand un serviteur annonça l'arrivée des dignitaires Efïron.

Le roi Ellon Ahn menait un cortège composé des hauts dirigeants des peuples d'Eferion, Eoniel d'Orion, Miirin pierre pieds, et enfin Merniel l'Azurite. L'accueil du prince fut d'une grande cordialité, et, comme la tradition l'exigeait, il embrassa chaque membre de la délégation et les invita à s'assoir sur des fauteuils en or près de son large trône tapissé de soie couleur saumon cousu au fil d'argent. Il offrit à chacun des présents luxueux et quelques livres de poèmes Nirassa reconnus. Il les invita au thé et à fumer le narguilé. L'hospitalité et le soin de l'invité des peuples Orientaux étaient célèbres dans l'est. Le prince Totmeth en était un parfait ambassadeur.

Parmi les érudits, le vieux professeur à la tunique indigo qui était revenu des camps ennemis prit la parole et annonça les intentions du Sulkal et l'échéance des trois jours pour leur livrer les elfes. Merniel lui n'était pas à l'écoute de ce vieil homme qui semblait ne rien lui apprendre. Il fixait au loin de façon inquisitrice le fond de la salle du trône, dans une seconde pièce ouverte séparée uniquement par plusieurs colonnes de marbres et un escalier évasée de trois marches, ou une femme elfe aux longs cheveux, assise sur un confortable canapé, berçait un nouveau-né.

Le roi Ellon Ahn déclara tout son soutien au prince et renouvela sa volonté d'aider de toutes ses forces son ami et allié, il informa aussi que les forces d'Aquillion, Orion et de Nemerion, commandées par les frères Ushindi, Ardun et Kordun Hunt étaient aux portes de la cité et que le lendemain le reste des forces menées par Daril sol des Gardiens blancs et Jaden Ir de Generis rejoindraient à l'aube Mitra-Marafik.

Merniel quitta son siège de façon remarquée et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'escalier de marbre dans l'intention de rejoindre la femme elfe.

L'Elfe était vêtue d'une longue robe violine terne aux reflets argentés, elle avait le teint très pale et des cheveux noirs aux reflets rouges. Elle était d'une froide beauté, son visage était fermé, on percevait à ses yeux que le malheur et la souffrance avaient eu raison des traits de sa jeunesse. Merniel resta un instant debout devant la femme et la dévisagea ainsi que l'enfant. Il semblait essayer de comprendre l'importance que le Grand œil accordait à une nourrice et un nourrisson elfes inoffensifs.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous veniez de l'ouest. Vous n'avez pourtant pas l'apparence des gens du Peuples des Arbres. Et comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ? Demanda-t-il dans un dialecte Elfe. Il semblait se concentrer grandement tout en fixant dans les yeux la femme.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Lui répondit-elle dans la même langue qui semblait être une langue d'elfes sylvains.

\- Je suis l'un des quatre envoyés de Valinor.

\- Quatre ? Il a été dit que vous étiez cinq, reprit-elle, méfiante. Vous n'avez pas l'apparence de ceux que vous prétendez être. Les Itrhyn ont l'apparence de vieillards s'appuyant sur un bâton pour soulever le poids d'une vie qui semble vouloir s'étirer, dit-elle d'un ton défiant.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ? demanda Merniel, agacé d'une réponse qui ne lui convenait guère.

\- Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué au prince Totmeth, j'ai fui le grand œil, comme ils l'appellent ici.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Pourquoi tient-il tant à vous faire revenir, au point de provoquer une guerre, il vous maudit tous, mais pas au point de lever une armé pour deux d'entre vous ?

\- L'œil n'a que faire de moi, je ne suis qu'une nourrisse, il veut cet enfant que je protège. Il est le descendant d'une ancienne lignée, le clan Killish. Si vous êtes aussi ancien que vous le prétendez, ce nom ne devrait pas vous être indifférent.

\- Clan de la source..., ils ne sont pas des elfes d'arbres mais des elfes blonds, et leur lignée a disparu. Pourquoi un si prestigieux clan se cacherait-il chez les petit Elfes des iles inconnues ?

\- Son père était Eiyperion l'errant, troisième petit fils d'Ecthelion de la source, un Elfe Blond esseulé. Mais sa mère était Luoriel aux cheveux roux, reine des peuples des arbres, vivant sur l'ile de la grande mer intérieure du Rhunerie. Quand l'œil a appris que le clan de la source avait encore une lignée, il a envoyé les Orcs, ils ont traversé les mers intérieures et nous ont poursuivi sur notre île, nous ont exterminé pour ce qu'était Ecthelion de la source, tueur de Lungorthin Flamme D'udun, le haut général de Melkiel. Cet enfant est le dernier de sa lignée, seule la vengeance anime l'œil et au nom de Melkiel il a maudit cet enfant. Son père est mort au combat, nous laissant assez de temps pour fuir, sa mère quant à elle a péri en couches dans les forêts infectées près de la mer du Rhunerie. Je suis partie vers l'est avec le nourrisson, j'ai traversé le pays d'Harud jusqu'aux portes du désert, pour rejoindre une race d'elfes, jadis il a été dit qu'un ancien peuple Atani résidait à l'est. Nous voulions fuir la guerre mais je n'ai pas eu assez de force pour continuer, les marchands Nirassa nous ont découvert dans le désert et nous ont accueilli, quand ils ont vu que nous étions elfes ils nous ont livré à la cour du prince Totmeth qui s'est fait notre protecteur et nous a offert l'asile. La nouvelle s'est répandue jusqu'à Harud et d'Harud en pays noir à l'ouest où siège l'œil. La menace de la guerre pèse depuis sur nous. Pour l'éviter je donnerai ma vie mais pas celle de cet enfant, dernier vestige d'une lignée illustre que j'ai porté dès son premier jour, je suis fidèle à ma reine et je périrais pour le sauver. Dit-elle le regard sûr, mais son corps tremblant trahissant l'impression qu'elle voulait donner au Mage.

\- Ainsi là où les Elfes revenus de Valinor passent, leur malédiction afflige les peuples vivant là. La destruction et les guerres affligent leurs alliés malgré leur volonté de bien faire. Melkiel le Noir a été vaincu mais voilà qu'il continue de se moquer de nous là où il est, dit le mage abattu.

Merniel regarda longuement la femme dans les yeux, il y dessella de la peur et de la crainte. Il lâcha son regard et s'adressa à elle avec moins d'agressivité.

\- Quelle est votre nom, dame elfe ?

\- Je me nomme Sifrene, dame de cour de la reine aux cheveux roux dit-elle toujours méfiante.

\- Vous étiez sous la protection du prince des premiers hommes dame Sifrene, vous êtes dorénavant aussi sous celle des Efïron. Remerciez le seigneur Totmeth et le seigneur Eoniel pour cela, si j'en avais eu le pouvoir, deux vies n'auraient jamais engendré le soulèvement de tout un peuple contre la mort elle-même, il est heureux qu'il appartienne à des gens d'honneur.

Il salua la femme d'un hochement de tête pour prendre congé d'elle mais pour aussi lui signifier que son soupçon pour l'instant s'était dissipé, et retourna vers les dirigeants qui continuaient à converser des dispositions à prendre.

La femme ne quitta pas Merniel du regard, apeurée, elle semblait rependre son souffle comme si la discussion avec le mage l'avait éprouvée tel un maléfice qu'on lui aurait jeté.

Dalinëa Guytara continuait à faire évacuer femmes et hommes Nirassa, elle aidait à charger les carrioles de vivres quand elle vit Miirin, prince des nains, descendre de l'escalier du palais et se diriger vers elle sans la regarder d'un pas ferme, il semblait très contrarié. Soldats ! Dit fermement le seigneur nain à ses compatriotes.

\- Mes frères repliez-vous vers les campements par ordre du roi Ellon Han nous rentrons avec la première vague de réfugiés. Le général Grindhal et le capitaine Ardhal prennent le commandement de nos cinq derniers bataillons, ils partiront ce soir avec les écuyers de la garde blanche et la seconde vague de réfugiés.

Cette nouvelle fit un brouhaha monstre, les nains étaient révoltés de ne pas participer à cette bataille ils conspuaient la folie du roi Ellon de ne pas leur laisser de place pour la gloire de hauts faits, mais en vérité le peuple Nain était beaucoup moins nombreux que les Efïron et la plupart des hommes Nain enrôlés pour ce battre étaient précieux et s'il advenait à ce qu'ils périssent, toute la septième maison de cette race aurait été menacée d'extinction, tant les naissances étaient rares. Bien que de grande longévité de vie, plus longue même que celle des Efïron, les nains mettaient au monde très peu d'enfants, deux par ménage tout au plus, et cela pouvaient prendre très longtemps avant qu'une naissance ne se déclare. Eoniel le savait et influença le roi de façon à laisser les nains en retrait. Ellon Ahn regrettait de ne pas laisser les nains combattre tant ils étaient hargneux et vaillants au combat, mais il avait décidé de fragiliser son armée pour maintenir le faible équilibre des Ayar-Kassar.

Miirin, le prince, était très respecté de son peuple, il mit peu de temps à remettre du calme dans les rangs nains. Il quitta la cité avec la plus grande partie de ses soldats qui paraissaient déshonorés de fuir la bataille. Malgré sa sortie ordonnée et éclatante de la cité des Premiers hommes, on devinait au visage du prince Miirin qu'il ne semblait lui aussi guère apprécier cette décision. Mais il savait en conséquence que seuls les nains connaissaient les puits cachés dans le désert dangereux de Narjiiba et les chemins les moins périlleux pour ne pas périr de la fièvre des dunes. Leur peuple était le mieux placé pour reconduire les réfugiés Nirassa et les survivants à Eferion et assurer la protection et défendre le siège d'Eferion si toutefois l'armée des sangs mêlées venait à perdre cette guerre.

Durban Maar dirigeait les apprentis de la garde blanche, leur travail était plus fastidieux encore car la plus grande partie des nains avait quitté Mitra Marafik dans la matinée. Le soleil était à son midi et tapait sur les armures. Les Efïron étaient bien plus résistants que les hommes ordinaires mais ils avaient pris peu de repos depuis leur marche dans le désert. Ils assuraient l'évacuation de la cité avec moitié moins d'hommes, et la menace de l'assaut était plus proche encore. La faction des apprentis de la garde blanche devait être la dernière à évacuer Nirassa pour laisser place aux armées. Elle remplissait d'hommes et de cargaison les grandes carrioles naines qui étaient de moins en moins nombreuses une fois ravitaillées.

\- Maitre, dit Dalinëa, il ne reste plus beaucoup de femmes et les hommes Nirassa seront les derniers à évacuer

\- Ne relâchez pas votre effort pupille, demain il faudra quitter cette cité au plus vite. Combien reste-t-il de carrioles naines ?

\- Une cinquantaine maître, le seigneur Grindhal vient de partir avec les cortèges des femmes, il ne reste plus que l'unité du seigneur Ardhal. Dit Dalinëa. L'armée d'Aquillion et d'Orion est aux portes de la cité, là où se trouvent le reste des forces, elle devrait déjà être là. Si la garde blanche et Generis n'arrivent pas à temps cette cité ne tiendra pas, on dit des guerriers d'Arud qu'ils sont très nombreux que ce sont de féroces combattants, qu'ils embrassent la mort comme une épouse.

\- Il est prévu par les éclaireurs de l'écaille d'argent qu'ils seront à nos portes demain dans l'après-midi, ils n'y pas à s'en faire, les Harudi ont toujours la même manière de combattre, ils rassemblent leurs forces et envoient des émissaires pour négocier une récession, et après seulement ils attaquent, s'ils n'ont pas obtenu ce qu'ils veulent, nos forces seront là. Ils arriveront au dernier moment pour faire comprendre au Sulkal que nous sommes plus nombreux qu'il ne le pense. Ils marcheront sur leur férocité. Nous devons accomplir notre tâche pour partir d'ici et avoir confiance en nos forces.

\- Plus ils seront féroces et moins j'aurai de pitié du bout de la lame de mon épée.

\- Il n'y a aucun honneur au manque de pitié, tu seras déjà loin Pupille, hâte toi de finir ton travail, ce soir nous serons au campement

Le seigneur Ardhal poussait les nains, il était bourru et autoritaire, il encourageait ses hommes à charger encore plus vite.

\- Allez bande de boursemolles, activez-vous, si Mahal notre créateur vous voyait, il se repentirait une deuxième fois de vous avoir créé. Plus vite !

Les Nain souriaient aux mots d'Ardhal barbe rouge, alors que cela paraissait une insulte pour tous les autres peuples, pour les nains c'était une provocation de bonne guerre, ils mettaient encore plus de cœur à l'ouvrage. Ardhal était un grand guerrier et avait bon nombre de fois affronté des orientaux durant la conquête des puits d'eau de Narjiiba.


End file.
